Pretty in Pink
by angelronin
Summary: Series of Isuki stories contains canon and non-canon fics. Isuke/Haruki. Chapter 1 is revise
1. Double Date

Disclaimer: The characters of Akuma no Riddle I don't claim any ownership of them in fact I couldn't afford a new computer replacing my old one, they belong to Diomedea and Funimation I only using them simply entrainment purpose.

"Why I have to be here in this disgusting place?" Isuke, Haruki, Tokaku, and Haru were in a bowling alley on a double date. "We agreed be on a date with Azuma and Haru-chan," Haruki explained to her pink-haired girlfriend.

"Isuke didn't agree on anything especially miss stoic over there," Isuke pointed at Tokaku with her one of well-manicured nail. Haruki was conveying a groan that Isuke can be difficult to handle.

"Inukai-san, Haru like get along well with you." Haru was hoping that Isuke didn't blow her off.

"It Isuke-_sama _to you, Ichinose and Isuke don't want get along you're a nuisance," Isuke doesn't wanted be bother by Haru.

"Inukai-san! Please leave Haru alone," Tokaku defend her girlfriend and put up her best death glare toward Isuke. Haruki simply covering her face that Isuke making a scene. _"Isuke-sama why you had to be difficult toward Haru-chan," _

"Yo, Isuke-sama we're on a date remember you never have been bowling before try be courteous for everybody sake," Haruki gave her best laid-back smile over to the pink-haired woman.

"Don't associate Isuke with those wretched poor people over there especially you," Haruki was hurt by the last part but didn't show it.

"Are you two fighting? Haru don't want everybody be mad at her," Haru was worry about offending someone and Isuke doesn't care about everyone.

"No, no Haru-chan Isuke-sama can be a little cold sometime but she's well-meaning." _"If she doesn't insult someone or threaten to kill them," _Haruki wondered why she has to put up with Isuke.

"Haru forget about Inukai-san she can be unreasonable," Tokaku comforted the scarlet-haired girl.

"Isuke-sama you want me to teach you how to bowl? Usually I bowl by myself." Haruki was offering.

"This beneath Isuke and Isuke may chip a nail rolling those things." Isuke protested.

"Suit yourself, Isuke-sama the game about to start." Haruki simply shrugged and walk toward the ball area. She picked up a small red ball and then walked toward the bowling lane.

Haruki rolled the ball toward the pins and score a Greek church. _"Shoot_ _I got three pins left and it will probably difficult to score how the way the pins are lining up."_ Haruki realize she needs to make a spare. _"Okay I've angled a little bit,"_ Haruki adjusted her stance and roll the ball with her left hand instead of her right. The ball curved and knocking down two pins Haruki wind up with score of nine points.

It was Tokaku's turn and on first attempt she knocks down nine pins. On the next frame the athletic blue-hair girl knocking down the last pin before Haru was cheering on. "Tokaku-san that was great! Haru proud of you," She hugged Tokaku and she's blushing.

"Isuke-sama it your turn you still want me to help you?" Haruki is asking Isuke. Isuke was annoyed and has to put up being in this place that doesn't suit her well.

"Isuke play your stupid little of yours," She got up and getting a larger ball from the slot. "Isuke-sama isn't a good idea take a large one since it will spin more," Haruki was dishing out some advice hoping that Isuke will listen to her.

"Isuke don't need your advice, Haruki. This will be easy for Isuke." On her first attempt Isuke threw a gutter ball. "What happened? This game is totally stupid only poor people play it."

"Isuke-sama you threw the ball instead of rolling it," Haruki gave some small advice that this time Isuke will listen to her.

"Roll it you said? Okay those pins will go down," Unfortunately she rolled another gutter ball and Isuke start screaming. "What the hell with this ball! I'm aiming it correctly!" Isuke was huffing and sat back down.

Haru was next and claim a small yellow ball. "Tokaku-san taught Haru how to bowl Haru hope doing it correctly." She rolled the bowling ball down the middle and all ten pins crashing down for a strike. "Haru really did it? Haru score a strike!" Haru was happy that she threw a strike her very first attempt. Tokaku was beaming with pride even she didn't show it and Haruki smirks.

"See Isuke-sama, Azuma taught Haru-chan how to bowl and she ending having a strike." Haruki was actually taunting Isuke and Isuke filing her nails furiously wanting not to see Haruki grinning.

As the game continue with Isuke keep rolling gutter ball after gutter ball with Tokaku and Haru widened their lead. "Timeout Isuke-sama you need help badly. Seven consecutive frames keep rolling gutter balls, I think you some tips." Haruki reluctantly helping Isuke even she expected be turn down.

"Isuke don't like making a fool of in front of everybody," Haruki was behind her holding her arm giving her some lessons.

"First roll like this," Haruki hold her right arm pulling back a little showing her the motions. "Then walked couple of steps toward the lane and simply let go," Isuke raise an eyebrow.

Isuke was perplexed of the explanation. "Isuke don't get it?" Haruki was sighed and wishing that Isuke getting it right on the first try.

"There are no techniques, just roll the ball." Haruki felt a headache coming onto her.

"Geez Haruki you don't have your panties twisted. Isuke make sure that I got it," Isuke was reassuring her girlfriend.

Isuke rolled the bowling ball on the lane edging toward it goal, loud sound of the ball hitting the pins incipient a strike for Isuke. Haruki was happy for Isuke that she finally made a strike.

"Isuke you did it! I'm glad you hit something besides the gutters I'm a good teacher." Haruki gave a mock salute and Isuke scowls.

"Isuke could do it I wanted but Isuke saving your pride." Isuke went back to the bench steaming. Haruki was afraid that she pissed out Isuke.

"I'm sorry Isuke-sama I'm want encouraged you that all," Haruki was apologetic.

Isuke was sly looking at Haruki and smiled evilly. "You promise taking Isuke-sama shopping next weekend," Haruki groaned that she had fall into a trap. "I'm promising you, Isuke-sama."

"Isuke-sama forgiven you," Isuke was secretly hating forgive everyone. The bowling match eventually went on as Team Sexy lost to Team Curry 305-171

"Haru enjoy being here with Tokaku-san, Inukai-san and Haruki-san." She bowed toward them. "_It kind cute for Haru-chan showing her appreciation on our double date,"_ Haruki is happy for Haru.

"Isuke hates going out mingling with everyone who isn't rich." Haruki elbows her sharply. "Isuke-sama be grateful for experiencing this I had pay for this I've barely enough cover your expensive taste," Haruki was mourning for her paycheck.

"Bye everyone see you next time," Haru waving back to the duo with Tokaku walking beside her. The figures slowly disappearing, Isuke turned to face a waving Haruki.

"Isuke needs some private lessons on this game of yours. Isuke don't like be embarrassed again, Haruki." Isuke was squeezing her arm tightly and Haruki endure the pain before giving up.

"Isuke-sama you could just say it nicely that I'll helping you on bowling," Haruki is rubbing on her arm. "What about this Friday, me and you after work teaching you a few pointers well you're up to the offer?" Haruki waits for Isuke's answer.

"Isuke hated begging for any help I'm too prideful for that but if Azuma teaching Ichinose how to bowl so Haruki you will help Isuke," Haruki hugged Isuke before letting go.

"Sure but first you promise spend time with me bowling for next couple of weeks," Haruki had turned the tables on Isuke what she did earlier.

"Seriously Haruki stop fooling around and help Isuke," She pouted and Haruki laughed before headed back home.

Author's Note: Hello everybody this is my second Isuke/Haruki fic the anime over now but the fun continues with my favorite Akuma No Riddle pairing. I decided to make a multi-story fic between them and added some spice making it everything goes it could canon, non-canon, AUs, etc. If you spotted any grammatical errors please take me and I fix it. Bye now


	2. Drunk in Love

The sunlight seeping through the blinds causing the red-haired woman arouse from some drunken stupor. Haruki found herself in strange room with fading painted walls by her estimate guess she was in a hotel love. _"Oh my head I have one drinks too many,"_ Her head throbbing from the hangover she's experiencing currently and like two jackhammers pounding on her skull Haruki has the urge to throw up. She examining the place it have some tacky decorations with mirror ceiling above her plus a TV sitting on a mini-bar. She scans the room looking what time of day is it.

"_I can't recall last night what happened or whom I was with," Haruki_ had some vague memories from the previous night. Then a mass of pink hair turn over next to Haruki with the other person stirring. _"W-Wait I'm was with another person from last night!" _Haruki was panicking that she has a drunken one-night stand. _"Okay this wasn't what it seem. I probably dreaming might now I think dinner that I ate from last night is coming up,"_ Haruki is fighting off the nausea threaten to spew over.

"Ugh my head is killing me I need something to stop the pounding," Then the other person was moaning and Haruki felt she needed a hole to jump in.

"_This isn't good that I slept with some random stranger and they probably won't remember the encounter." _Haruki was suddenly founding out that she has a drunken hook-up with someone. "_File this one under unbelievable circumstance." _

A pair of yellow eyes stared into Haruki and the stranger briefly squinted before adjusting their vision. "Who the hell are you? I needed know why I'm in bed with you," By hearing the stranger's voice Haruki noted is a woman.

"_Oh great added I may took advantage of her, she's wanting to know how we got here," _Haruki was sweating bullets.

"We're in the same boat that I don't remember everything from the day before so you maybe mad at me for this but ensure the fact both of us look like crap." Haruki was trying laughing off the situation but she didn't like it.

"So you don't know how we ending up in this tacky, god forsaken hotel with some idiot I don't know that I slept with and probably took advantage over me and you can't recall last night's events." The stranger was annoyed at least.

"That gist of it of Miss…" Actually Haruki don't know the stranger's name. "Well we never introducing our selves, I'm Sagae Haruki and you are?" Haruki spoke her name first.

"Inukai Isuke never forgetting about it," Isuke told her name to Haruki. Haruki was confused that Isuke had an unusual name.

"That a guy's name why your parents naming you that?" Haruki is wondering about it.

"Mama naming me after his and in fact I'm proud of it." Isuke explain her name. Haruki was both shock and surprised.

"You mean that your mother is a man! I assume that he's a single parent and raising you by himself." Haruki was stumbling with her words.

"Both mama and papa raising me together both of them are gay men, I resent that statement," Isuke was mildly offended and Haruki made an O with her mouth.

"Yeah sorry, it kind fascinating in weird way," Haruki realizes that she dug herself into a bigger hole. "I didn't mean it I swear!"

"Apologize to Isuke-sama you uncouth moron," Isuke was angry toward her and Haruki is laughing.

"Isuke-sama? Seriously you sound like some stuck-up princess you know besides I have get out of here I don't want to be late on my first day of my new job." She left the bed and start looking for her clothes.

"Call me Isuke-sama, idiot I don't like be ignored-"Isuke is feeling nausea and ran into the bathroom holding on to the bed sheets puking out her stomach."

"Nice going, Isuke-sama." Haruki was being sarcastic as sounds of vomiting heard.

"Shut up Sagae! I want to erase this terrible memory from my mind and forget everything happened." Isuke appears back after Ralph call and sorting through the room looking for her clothes.

"You think I'm like enjoying being here as you but we're barely knowing each other and we set off with wrong foot, Isuke." Haruki as like Isuke wanting deleted this encounter from her memory.

"Sagae please be quiet, I still hung-over and I haven't eaten everything yet plus being with you making it my worst day of my life." Isuke talked with her back turn.

"Well you're pleasant worth of sunshine, Inukai-san." Haruki speak though raillery. Isuke simply ignore her and resume dressing.

"Um this isn't my bra it look very expensive and it couple cups size too big for me," Haruki accidentally got Isuke's bra.

"Lend back to me, Sagae it cost me about 200,000 yen to buy." Haruki's eyes bug out and was stupefy. "Got be kidding me! That cost more than my base salary." Haruki can't figure out how much Isuke is making or her occupation.

"I not telling about my work I don't want the media hounding me I have enough of it as it is." Isuke was vague about her job.

"I see I respect your privately since I work this new TV company they recently hiring new people and they accepted my application I kind start from the bottom as today." Haruki talked about her job.

"Yeah, yeah whatever I have to go or the director will chewing me out that bitch needing that stick removing from her ass." Isuke got up from the bed and headed toward the bathroom as her hips was swaying as Haruki was staring at her ass. "_Well she got a fine ass…The hell! Haruki you idiot you shouldn't think like that you already slept with her even somewhat dubious." _Haruki was mentally scolding herself.

Isuke emerge from the bathroom with make-up on. "Sagae let's leave separately, don't associate with me, pretend you don't know me, pretend last night doesn't existence okay?" Isuke demand that Haruki will follow them.

"Isuke-sama I shall not betray you trust," Haruki saluted Isuke as she gracefully flipping her out. "Stop acting like an idiot," Isuke took her sunglasses from her cleavage putting them on and head toward the elevator and few minutes later Haruki left from the room locking the door.

On the way to the set Haruki was sobering up hoping on the way there she doesn't reek of alcohol don't want give a bad impression on her first day. Haruki rushes in and headed toward the direction of the director.

"Sagae Haruki is reporting in excusing my tardiness, Kenmochi-san." Haruki straighten herself hoped that she'll a good impression of her new boss.

"Sagae-san I'll excuse your lateness but next time be here on time," Shiena was stern at Haruki. "Buy some donuts for the film crew we're running behind schedule." Haruki absorbs the order and took off.

Isuke sat down at her trailer still feeling the effect of being hung-over. She drove here and luckily she didn't ran into any police or she be arrested for DUI. Isuke wanted lay down in the bed and taking couple of headache medicine but no Shiena demanding her to come on the set since everything got chaotic and after belittling one of make-up artist making her run and cry least Isuke had claim a small victory on this crappy day.

"Inukai-san I see you're alright I gathered that Kenmochi-san wanting you now for a scene shoot I told her that you were sick and needing couple of hours to recover." Her manager, Mizorogi was too enthusiastic for his job and it was graining on her nerves.

Isuke raise her head up and gave one of her fake pleasant smiles to her manager. "Mizorogi-san thanks for looking out and being considerate in fact I need some rest so you can leave now," Isuke wants Mizorogi to get the hint.

"Inukai-san I glad to hear that you still can call me big brother you want it to since I always helping my client off." Isuke thought he was a damn overgrown pup in human skin has the urge to kick it.

"Mizorogi-san Isuke needs her beauty rest and tell Kenmochi-san to delay my scene so I can recover into good health." Isuke resist the urge tear a new one into Mizorogi but she didn't wanted be fired from her agency and he's her third manager this year.

"Inukai-san I have to leave now but call me if you need anything," Mizorogi has left and Isuke was happy that her manager on his own accord. Afterwards Isuke stared herself in the mirror and found her make-up was smeared "I'm _surrounding by idiots and ugh I'd buy new make-up kit later on,"_ Isuke was upset that her perfectly make-up got mess up.

Shiena doesn't believe in Murphy's Law but everything did go wrong. First the writers had rewrite the script since if would cause some continuity errors the viewers may spot on, they had delay Isuke's scene because she was sick and refuse to leave her trailer after be summoned by Shiena, the nighttime scene have be push back due was raining from the night before and finally she's on her fifth take because one of the actors are too self-conscious of herself.

"Namatame-san please just stare at Kirigaya-san into her eyes think about your sex appeal imagine being her lover." Chitaru thought Shiena was weird.

"My sex appeal? Excuse me I don't think I had that I just simply a method actor." Chitaru is uncomfortable of the idea.

"Chitaru-san I think you're very princely and a little feminine I don't mind being your lover," Hitsugi was boosting Chitaru's confidence.

"You think so, Kirigaya-san? I tried visualizing myself being with you I hoped we finish this scene together." Chitaru was unaware that Hitsugi was actually flirting at her and Shiena caught onto that.

"_Both Namatame-san and Kirigaya-san had good chemistry together if Namatame aware of it," Shiena_ sat back down on the director's chair and announced. "Scene 4, take 5 and action!"

"Momoka-san I needed you because I'm afraid that I'll losing before we're enemies please forgive for my past transgressions." Chitaru had spoken her lines with an authority.

"Rei-san I never forgiven you, you killed my lover we're doom being swore enemies until the bitter end but I'm conflicted that if I fallen for my lover's killer I can choose between vengeance and love? My heart said yes that I had forgiven you but my code of honor demands me to avenge Makoto that I'm tore between my duty and my love to you," Chitaru was studying Hitsugi's face after her powerful performance that she has forgotten her own line.

"Cut, cut Namatame you had forgot your lines? Kirigaya-san gave a good performance you don't have the excuse to not remembering them." Shiena was rubbing her head as the day keep getting worse.

"Uh Kenmochi-san I was mesmerized by Kirigaya-san that I lost focus." Chitaru is staring at the ground wishing that Shiena won't be hard on her. Shiena smiles and relent.

"Boss here's your coffee as you like it, black." A dark-haired woman appears next to Shiena handed her some coffee.

"Thank you Takechi I need something calm my nerves since everything had go crazy," Shiena was thanking her assistance.

Shiena drink her coffee and spit it because it was cold. "Takechi! You let my coffee getting cold! I like it as hot I can't function without it." As Shiena was railing on, Otoya took the pleasure being scolding on.

"Kenmochi-san forgiven my insubordination I was too busy helping off with the others and assisting the 2nd director." Otoya bow so slightly in apology.

"Hashiri had dragged you into something stupid? She probably was bored and found some amusement in her unusual hobbies as hers." Somewhere in the studio lot someone sneeze. _"Hmm somebody talking about little old me badly," _A short blonde woman impishly thought and continued talking to the scriptwriter.

As the day went on everything was settling down, Haruki was working hard impressing her coworkers. "She must had some superhuman strength carried those heavy things," The camera crew members were both impress and frighten.

"She's a newbie they hire to help us and I believe she's a hard worker in deed I say that she quite a good-looking you know I mean," The oldest one talked about Haruki.

"Senpai that sexual harassment you don't think Sagae-san that way," The younger one was trying get the older man out of trouble.

"Come on I treat every good-looking woman equally I'm such a _feminist." _The oldest crew member explains his preference.

"Inukai-san on the other one is real beauty but her virulent attitude making her unlikable I swear the director had deal with her, constantly bumping heads I'm still surprise the production actually run smoothly with all the problems occurring."

"So what up guys you're talking about?" Haruki walked in the conversation. The two looked at her. 

"Well how good-looking you-Oomph," The younger cameraman elbows his senior and politely smiling. "Nothing we just talking about production work that all." He then mouthing silently to him not offending Haruki.

"Well my first day here is quite interesting I kind amazed the chaos surround this place I'm just a gopher on the low end of the hierarchy but I enjoy it," Haruki found things not quite likable but she's glad taking the first step of her actual dream job. A loud growl heard and all three of them watch each other then Haruki realize that her stomach making that sound. "Uh sorry guys I haven't eating anything since yesterday plus working five straight hours without a break isn't a good thing." Haruki was smiling sheepishly. "Please tell me where the nearest catering carts at?"

"_Oh great another cheerful idiot Isuke had to deal with," _Isuke has finally got over her hangover but this make-up artist was persistence and kept referring herself in third-person.

"Tokaku promise Haru to lunch for making up the time that we don't have time together. Haru wanting to meet my fiancée's aunt sometime later. Sorry Haru was rumbling on too long and how you're doing Inukai-san?" Isuke was glad Haru finally stop talking about her life story she doesn't wanting hear any of it.

"Isuke-sama you peon what the point I had listened any freaking little details of your sorry excuse of your love life, um? Tokaku this, Tokaku that why I endure this crappy day end of all crappy days why you such a brainless cheerful dumbass can't see that nobody wanting be your friend," Isuke was lashing out with her tirade and Haru smile so nicely.

"You seem sad and friendless that Haru will cheer you up," Isuke was dumfounded that Haru able still smiling after enduring the abuse Isuke had dashing out. "_Please don't tell me that she related that sickening sweet buffoon of my manager I can't conceal the fact maybe possibility of two Mizorogi in the world," _In first time in her life Isuke shuddered.

"_Mmm they're so delicious," _Haruki bit into a mouth-watering cupcake feeding her hunger as she was happy wolfing down the pleasant dessert.

"You're enjoying eating my sweets, my dear." A long-haired blonde woman talked to Haruki. "Well my catering service is a big hit among the workers and they had good comments that delights me oh I didn't introduced myself I Hanabusa Sumireko and here's my assistance Banba Mahiru-san,"

"Mmmm-Excuse me my mouth was full the name Sagae Haruki and I tell the director for the recommendation," Haruki grinned so easily.

"Hanabusa-san work hard on her food skills and it took time and effort making her dreams a reality," Mahiru is wishful talking.

"Please don't sing any praises for me, Banba-san I did with my own effort," Sumireko calmly spoke and the ash-haired woman's cheeks were blushing.

"S-Hanabusa-san I-I only helping out because you needed your business expanding a little bit," Mahiru was nervous and fidgeting that Haruki found it cute. _"Oh she probably in love with her," _Her lips form a wide smile and admiring the duo.

"Guys I enjoy the service that you provide," Haruki wave them bye and headed out. While Haruki was looking for Shina, she bumped into someone. "Because I'm short you don't have the license to walk into another person without saying excuse me,"

Haruki is looking down at the smaller blonde-haired woman and reaching down to pick her up. "I apologize for not looking and it is my first day of working here I don't want get a bad rep from my co-worker,"

"So you're the newbie start working our company today and I heard a lot from everybody that you go-getter I like that." The woman was seizing Haruki up. "My name is Hashiri Nio and I'm the 2nd director." Nio introduced herself. "There's a rumor going on that a ghost of a famous actor whom commit suicide haunted this studio at night looking for his lost love since it happened over fifty years ago they said he was waiting for her for date, a discreet affair I added not actually his wife but his mistress because of his status and a word of this will result of a scandal so everything was fine until one night she didn't show up at their usual place and he decided head to her apartment to find the reason why she didn't came." Nio paused for a moment and Haruki was questioning herself why she roped into hearing some urban legend.

"The woman's husband was at the apartment confronting the actor accused him of adultery and stealing his wife. The actor was pleading his case that she told him that her husband was abusive and an alcoholic. They struggle until the actor accidentally killed the man. Worried that the police maybe involve of this, he fled from the scene of the crime and hiding off somewhere in Tokyo. Then later on through the grapevines the husband was part of the Yazuka and his colleagues were ready to retaliate for his murder, the actor was in desperate and drinking himself in a stupor and ending his life in this very studio by hanging himself," Nio smiled showing off her shank teeth and Haruki found the tale very disturbing.

"That so…morbid the actor isn't honest or the wife was innocent," Haruki was practically disturbed.

"That one of my interests that I'm into the occult, the dark arts and morbid things," Nio was perky and Haruki genuinely creep out of it.

"That why this studio is curse in fact there several unexplained mysteries surrounding here for past fifty years first off-" Haruki cut Nio off hoping retain some her sanity.

"Thanks Hashiri-san for the interesting tale of yours honestly you're a weirdo," Haruki liked to escape from Nio.

"I'm a weirdo, _roger that_." Nio spoke the last part in English with her self-deprecating humor. Haruki is slowly walking away.

"_Yeah she's definitely nuts,"_ Haruki doesn't want run into Nio ever again.

Isuke finally emerged from her trailer and head toward the set with her co-star waiting and Shiena patiently standing up, tapping her toes so she wanted filming this scene quickly as possible. "Our princess so gracefully announcing her presence to us mere mortals to her less than dirt," Shiena like ending this day and go home taking a soothing bath.

"Director Kenmochi I swear you need to get laid badly or stress will ruin your beauty," Isuke fired back and her co-star simply sighed and praying for some resemble of sanity.

"Inukai-san my sex life isn't important just get on the damn shoot or I swear I have the company president can you so fast that you have to act in AV movies to order making a living you damn diva," Everybody had anticipated the fireworks between the two.

Haruki was about to ask Shiena what task she needed be done, she froze her track saw Isuke arguing with the director and Isuke was going say something demeaning has eye-contact with hers and stop mid-arguing stare stun and Haruki was stupefied. Isuke can't believe that Haruki is in the same studio as she was what the freaking odds of that. _"You got be kidding me!"_ Both exclaim mentally.

"Um my stomach hurt and I-"Isuke fled from the shoot and Haruki's mental function was BSOD. "Oh kamisama just wrap up today I can't take it more anyway!" Shiena needed a strongest drink to find and hope annihilating today's memory.

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter and I'm thankful for the reviews, favorite and following it. Also I glad you liked it and enjoying the story honestly I need a beta badly making my story more polish and readable so see you in the next chapter.


	3. Event Love

Haruki found herself in large convention hall hauling in some boxes for Shiena. _"I didn't know this place be this crowded." _She look around and saw thong of people enclosed in the area waiting in line so the event be open. _"I think they call doujinshi? Kenmochi she must selling them." _She was dragged here by Shiena with her girlfriend, Otoya selling her doujinshi or fan comics involving existing properties or original content. Also Sumireko and Mahiru are with them.

"_Hanabusa and Banba are somewhere here the last time I had saw them they went outside,_" Haruki thought as she continued carried the large box of doujinshi into the event hall where Shiena is currently sitting next to the wall with Otoya waiting for Haruki. "Sagae-san over here, Otoya won't stop bothering me," Shiena waved her hand that Haruki could locate her position.

"Kenmochi-san um I don't know about doujinshi or stuff since I'm never interest in anime or manga as a kid. I am thankful for helping you but why there are tons of people with lines wrap around here?" Haruki wondered.

"This is Magical Princess Rena event-only that catered to the fans of decade old anime series. There are doujinshi range to parody to explicit ones but not all are manga also doujinshi based games including everything from shooters to rpg." Shiena lecture Haruki know about doujinshi.

"Okay I got it," Haruki still clueless about doujinshi at least she have the grasp the understanding of the doujinshi culture. "Tell me why you selling them today that series it very popular? Mean that why everybody bunch up in here." Haruki just shook her head in astonishment that a magical girl series having some sustaining power.

"Come on, Shiena why I have to sitting here with you selling your books? I am worry that some creepy _otaku _would touch my precious Shiena." Otoya whined to her girlfriend.

"Seriously Otoya! Last month we went to Kill la Kill event and I didn't complain to you or spoil your enjoyment even go far as cosplay for you," Shiena was screaming at Otoya and Haruki was frighten. "_Note to self don't piss off Kenmochi ever again,"_ Otoya closed her mouth shut and Shiena resuming unpacking her books.

"The MagRena 11 Event about to begin so please move in orderly fashion." The announcer blare over the speakers. The three at their seats waiting for the event-goers arrive at the table they register as a circle. The first person came up to their table is a woman in her mid-thirties wearing light grey sundress looked nervous that she won't admitted that she watched the show.

"I like take one please for my-my niece yeah my niece." The woman handed her money to Haruki where received it.

"Don't be ashamed I understand you will be label as an otaku or watching a girl anime at your age so you're a fan that good we enjoyed the same thing." Shiena smiled and the woman relieved that she don't have to ashame for liking something.

"Kenmochi-san I'm very surprised that you offer some kind words to the woman she was afraid be label as some social freak." Haruki was surprised that Shiena had a different side to her.

"I was bullied when I was at high school due to my sexuality and in fact I was an easy target and I draw manga at my spare time. Magical Princess Rena gave me a positive message not giving up and having faith of yourself, believing in of yourself. Sorry I don't want talk about my past it hurtful you know." Shiena was uncomfortable that she told them about her high school days it was too painful for her.

"Who dare bullied my fluffy-chan? Please tell those bitches' names and I'll kill them for you." Otoya looked intensify and she scared the customers.

"Otoya! I don't need you to kill anyone!" Shiena was angry and Otoya was fearful for her girlfriend's wraith. Haruki witness the scene and shook her knowing Otoya was on her own.

The day wore on that Haruki was tired and manning the table since Shiena went to the bathroom and Otoya was busy buying merchandise. _"Oh man these books are selling but I had been here since early this morning I needing some rest now,"_ Haruki suppress a yawn and didn't realize that a pink-haired woman waiting there tapping her foot in some cosplay get-up with money in her hand.

"Isuke had been waiting for past few minutes this is Benten Circle?" Haruki is struck how beautiful she is. Haruki was staring at the stranger for few minutes before she snapped back to reality. "You idiot you going receive my money or not."

"Sorry it about 1000 yen ($10) and here's your book." Haruki handed the book to Isuke and she left. _"I think I saw a goddess,"_ Haruki was in la-la land before Shiena shout into her ear.

"Sagae-san it time for your break sorry the line to the bathroom was long took longer than I liked it." Haruki nearly fell from the chair and recovered after regained her balance.

"Jeez Kenmochi you don't need scream in my ear." Haruki rubbing her ear hoping the ringing stop. "Besides I need moving around or my legs will get stiff." Haruki left from the table and walking around the convention hall thinking about the last customer. _"I think her name is Isuke? That a boy's name? Also whom refer themselves in third person? She isn't the type could watch anime or this show she could be a fashion model or something." _Haruki was into her thoughts that she didn't pay attention where she bump into and found Mahiru stumbled on the ground. "Sagae-senpai you should watch you're going." Sumireko walked to the duo and help her girlfriend up.

"I'm sorry Banba I wasn't looking or paying to my surroundings. I kind lost in deep thoughts." Haruki was rubbing her long red mane sheepishly.

"Apology accepted, Sagae. Mahiru dragged me around and wearing these ridiculous costumes taking pictures of people wearing the same thing." Sumireko aired her indignities but won't admitted she enjoy her time with Mahiru.

"Sumireko it cosplay! Beside you agreed doing it with me." Mahiru complained and Haruki just now seeing their costumes.

"I don't know the characters that well so who are you?" Haruki remembered that Isuke wore a similar outfit.

"I am Princess Ringo and Sumireko cosplay as her nemesis Queen Sapphire." Mahiru was beaming with pride for her cosplay design.

"Yeah I don't understand why you dress up as fictional characters? Maybe I don't share the same passion as you but I get it that you loved your hobbies." Mahiru smiled and Sumireko was happy for her girlfriend even she doesn't get her hobbies.

"I'm extremely shy and this the only way express myself truly if I cosplay another character that I become them and I'm liking sewing that part of me." She held Sumireko's hand. "Kenmochi-senpai and Takechi-senpai are still there at the exhibition hall?" Mahiru asked.

"Kenmochi just came back a few minutes ago so I catch up you guys later on." Sumireko and Mahiru left Haruki as she I heard her stomach growling. _"I haven't have anything to eat all day so I have to find something," _Haruki headed out looking a restaurant.

She search some grub out of the convention hall seeing people cosplying various characters from Magical Princess Rena and people taking pictures of them and the words from Mahiru echoing in her head that Haruki laughed a bit.

"_Banba I guess I start to understand everything," _

"What the hell you're laughing at dork." Haruki was taken aback that she saw Isuke standing next to her. "You the customer from earlier! I didn't mean laughing at you I just thinking about my kouhei what she said earlier." Haruki was waving her hand in defensive matter.

"Because I don't look like those disgusting otaku if mean you don't have the right looking down on me Isuke won't forgive or forget." Isuke was offended.

"It was an honest mistake I would do everything making you up," Haruki was pleading and Isuke's lip twisted into a smile.

"First call me Isuke-sama, secondly you're my slave for rest of today and finally don't speak without my permission," Haruki found herself back into a corner and can't get out of it now she promise her do everything at her bidding. _"Oh man I dug myself an hole that I unable get out," _Haruki dejectedly lower her head wishing that she shouldn't saying that without thinking out through.

Haruki was behind Isuke walking around carrying several bags of merchandise as Isuke continuously shopping for Magical Princess Rena stuff and racking her brain how Iuske had so much money on her she won't dare to ask her because of the agreement. "Thrall come with me I want that Blu-ray over there." Haruki shuffle her feet she followed Isuke over the dealer's desk.

It was a special deluxe edition of the first Magical Princess Rena movie that Haruki's eyes bug-out finding how expensive really it. "B-But how you can afford it! The price range is totally insane!" Haruki was baffle that something of a old series would net over eighty dollars.

"I didn't give you permission to talk, slave. I like to buy it please." Isuke hand over 8750 yen ($85) and the dealer collected it. After Isuke got her purchase they went next to the table full of figurines with Magical Princess Rena and her allies. Isuke was deep in thought before choosing Princess Momo and Princess Nashi. Once again Haruki was stupefy at the prices that Isuke had brought them at combine 20000 yen ($200).

Over the next hour Isuke brought some posters, more DVD/Blu-ray, few more figurines/figuma, special animation cell from the main animator himself, CDs, PlayStation 3 Magical Princess Rena game, a few garbage kits of the characters, couple of more doujinshi, wall scroll and finally a Magical Princess Rena wand excessive amount of money that Isuke did spend that Haruki nearly have a heart attack. "No_ way in hell she could be that rich! I barely had enough for next week," _

"Slave it time for me to eat there a restaurant down the street from the convention center." Haruki carried ten bags of worth of Magical Princess Rena memorabilia even her dignity flush down the toilet, Haruki felt oddly comfortable around the pink-hair woman in spite forcefully dragging around against her will and she hadn't seen the others for awhile they may worry about her._ "Well kind humorous if you look at certain perspective..."_ Her inner monologue was interrupted by Isuke's voice calling her.

"Slave we're here Isuke will get you a break but don't expect any charity for me," They enter the place and find very busy in fact ten people are ahead of them. _"Yeah this is good,"_ Haruki was wishing the day be over with.

After a half-hour in line, both Haruki and Isuke went up next put their order in and pre-tip the cashier before find a sit next to the window. "My feet are killing me and I'm struck here the most beautiful woman I ever seen." Haruki was trying sounding smooth but came out sound dorky.

"Yeah, yeah a million idiots always compliment me for my looks," Isuke was busy checking herself using a small compact mirror.

Haruki was hesitate since she can't speak without Isuke's approval. "I'm getting you permission to speak now!" Isuke shout.

"How you got into this? You doesn't scream an anime fan if almost you're a gap moe." Haruki realized what she said. _"Did I really calling her moe?"_

Isuke stared Haruki briefly before starting to laugh. _"Oh no this not good she will start lashing out at me," _Haruki prepared to be verbal abuse by Isuke but it did not came.

"Slave you're funny but Isuke isn't moe but fabulous besides I like knowing about you more," Isuke grinned.

"My name is Sagae Haruki and I'm a second year in college majoring in architecture and kind part of an anime club against my will of course. Also I have nine siblings with a sick mother and taking care of them isn't easy as you think." Haruki told about herself.

"Haruki I like your name I'll tell mine, Inukai Isuke is my name I got from my mama and I'm a fashion designer on the side but also I'm doing a little modeling plus I'm the biggest Magical Princess Rena fan on the planet." Her gold eyes shine brightly a bit. _"She's really serious!?"_ Haruki really want speak what on her mind but she thought better off.

"It explain the insane amount of money you got, Isuke-sama." Haruki spoken. "What starting you liking this show?" Haruki asked.

"Maybe Isuke secretly a magical girl wanting protecting the world from evil or I'm a delusional fan can't separated fantasy from reality anyway I just pulling your leg," Isuke once again smiled and Haruki can't figure out the pink-haired woman.

"Hi Sagae-senpai I didn't know you are here." Mahiru waved at Haruki. "Sumireko and I are eating here since both Takechi-san and Kenmochi-senpai left from the event since her doujinshi sold out." Mahiru spoken to Haruki over the crowd.

"She did what!? She could call me at least," Haruki was fuming. "All the time I was dragged around by this woman without Kenmochi telling that she had left from here." Haruki was angry at Shiena.

Both Mahiru and Sumireko walked to the table where Haruki and Isuke sat at. Mahiru wore a t-shirt said Kawaii in the streets, Senpai in the sheets as Sumireko can't wrap her mind why her girlfriend wearing that in public.

"Kenmochi-san had a good reason to leave because she report it part of her tax form and paying back the copier for using the copy machine." Sumireko stated the matter-of-the-fact.

"Hey you two! You're ignoring Isuke-sama right here," Both Mahiru and Sumireko turn their attention to Isuke don't realize she was there.

"Who's this woman, Sagae-san?" Sumireko asked Haruki. Mahiru saw Isuke's Pirncess Rena cosplay outfit studied it in fine detail.

"Whoa I didn't know that you're a _layer _you really design yourself?" Mahiru ask from one cosplayer to another.

"Well I'm a fashion designer of course I did from scratch and the wings really fucking annoying search on the Internet for. Having large boobs while cosplaying an underage character with small breasts isn't crack up to be." Isuke had wearing binders to tighten her chest order cosplay the main character. Haruki was lost between Mahiru and Isuke talking about cosplay as Sumireko gave Haruki a sympathize look she don't know what the hell is going on either.

"_Hanabusa-san I am with I don't know what the freaking they talking about," _Haruki still wondering why Isuke is obsesses with the show currently. She sighed and Sumireko join next to her witness the conversation between Mahiru and Isuke of the finer details of cosplay even she can't figure why Isuke dive headfirst something you will be ridicule by normal people in society. Honestly Haruki liked to learn about Isuke a lot more but the pink-hair woman kind an enigma to her. Sumireko was bored to death seeing her grey-haired girlfriend talking enthusiastically about cosplay to another person for god's shake she can't get the girl talk in a normal conversation without her mumbling shyly.

"_She maybe shame of herself since she don't like be label as an otaku and clashed it with her personality it seem she letting her hair down in few places where she can be herself,"_ Haruki thought. _"Probably hard for Hanabusa to related anything about Banba's hobby since Banba felt the same way about Hanabusa tastes and hobbies. I guess for a normal people hard to accept their partner's unusual hobbies maybe seem childish to them or they had compete a fictional character for their attention._ Haruki was seeing that Mahiru and Isuke are arguing now and Sumireko was playing Candy Crush on her smartphone.

"_Takechi-san and Kenmochi are the only couple having the same hobby what Momokino-san called them? Otaple? Means that Kenmochi like to draw her doujinshi and Takechi is fanatic about what anime called with fanservice and stuff about scissors Kill la Kill?_" Haruki has watched a few episodes with Otoya and found too over the top for her and the kaumi uniforms that both Ryuko and Satsuki wore somewhat skimpy.

"Come on Rena would win a fight against Fate of Nanoha series because she had the strongest attacks in the show plus Fate is a dark magical girl." Isuke defend her favorite character.

"They are in two different franchises plus they are in two demographics. MagRena is _shoujo _ and Nanoha is _seinen_ stop being a stupid Rena fangirl." Mahiru countered back.

Haruki was lost in the conversation between Isuke and Mahiru of their dorkument who could win between two different characters from different series. _"That way out there," _Sumireko peek from her phone and seeing Mahiru worked into a frenzy and resuming playing Candy Crush.

"Okay try this on size, little miss expert who could win between Rena and Sailor Moon?" Isuke grinned evilly. Mahiru was thunderstruck and loss for words that Isuke would put down the gauntlet.

"Seriously that cold-hearted! Sailor Moon is paragon of the magical girl genre and not the first one I might add she will help Rena against a common enemy and not fighting her at all."

"You evade the question, Isuke isn't satisfy with that one. I'm an expert of the magical girl genre even I'm shameless Rena fangirl, the Stars version of Sailor Moon probably wipe the floor of Rena since she had fight against both Sailor Galaxia and Chaos plus she's the reincarnation of the Moon Princess." Isuke smugly enjoying herself.

Mahiru conceding that Isuke was somewhat right about Rena and Sailor Moon. "You have pull that fact up Sailor Moon Crystal still at the Black Moon Arc it probably will be couple of years before they reach the Stars Arc." Mahiru was glad finding somebody enjoying the same things as her. "By the way what's your name?" She asked Isuke.

"Inukai Isuke, Princess Momo." Isuke called Mahiru by her character name. "Banba Mahiru thank you Inukai-san." Mahiru is happy for someone share the same passion as her. "It Isuke-sama to you,"

Sumireko was glad that Mahiru stop talking nonsense and wanting to leave fast. "Thank you for accompany us now, I'm sorry me and Mahiru have to go my father set a curfew for me I had to return home, bye!"

"Sumireko you almost twenty years old and you have your own place to live." Her protest cut short Sumireko is determined to escape from this weird culture she can't fully understand and didn't want to see anymore grow-ass men cosplay as little girls she shuddered at the thought what will surface on the Internet.

"_I never seen Hanabusa-san ran so fast while pulling Banba-san from the place." _To Haruki looked comedical the way Sumireko had leaving a trail of smoke behind her. Isuke saw Sumireko dragged Mahiru from the restaurant and tinge of pity she felt for Mahiru before returning to her cold self. "What with that woman? She could at least Banba talk some more, whatever I'm don't care," Isuke had some air of indifference and Haruki wondered that her way putting back her mask on.

"Slave I'm not hungry anymore we're leaving and heading toward the photo shoot at the plaza with the other cosplayers is 15:30." Haruki have a brief taste of heaven before returning to hell.

The plaza was full of cosplayers different sizes, ages and body types doing poses, group shots, combine cosplay from different medias, camera boys taking pictures hoping a pantyshot or two from the female cosplayers.

"Slave I needed you taking pictures of me using this digital camera while I doing my poses." She handed the camera to Haruki whom never use a digital camera before in her life. "_She entrust with this honestly I'm not good with technology."_." Her hands were shaking as Isuke got in-character striking cutey poses. "Magical Rena Heart Beam!" Inukai Isuke was replace by heroine of love and justice Magical Princess Rena. Haruki was amazed that Isuke lost herself and invoking a character whom thousands of people watch every evening. "Magical Rena Love Wave!" Isuke twirling the wand around defeating imaginary emeries.

"_Okay this very good," _Haruki get the use taking pictures with digital camera Isuke continued doing poses and saying Magical Rena catch phases. "Magical Rena Love Strike!" Isuke remembered at the time that her foster parents watched the show with her at every Sunday night before the bitterness of reality setting in. Before she became very cynical and self-centered that part of her don't want believe in love and justice anymore that the world is very cruel place that she was raise by two gay men and receiving constantly taunts from the children but also from the parents themselves.

"_Love and justice? It make me sick." _The inner child within her still believe those things even Isuke denied them.

Haruki was too busy taking shots that a camera boy snuck next to her hoping that Isuke showings some flashes of underwear from her outfit while her skirt fluttering in the wind. Haruki stop and realize that someone wanting see Isuke's unmentionable. _"That guy seem too fascinated of Isuke-sama I don't know what he up to I have to warn her._" Haruki wanted to warn Isuke the danger she is in but she remember she's Isuke personal slave for the day and she can't talk without received Isuke's blessing.

Isuke is too focus noticing the camera boy inching closer to her wishing get a glance of her panties but to his displeasure that she wore shorts underneath her cosplay outfit expecting this would happened.

"Isuke-sama didn't give you permission to see Magical Rena's underwear, you perv." She notice him and Haruki was shocked that Isuke did see he in fact she pretend she not noticing him. "Magical Rena Pervert Kick!" She kicked him so hard he launch few feet in the air before landing with a thump making him losing consciousness.

"It that guy took pictures of us while we're cosplaying earlier." One of the female cosplayers recognized him and the others follow suit that they were complaining to the staff that there were a photographer harassing them.

"That serve him for messing with Isuke." She gave an extra swift kick to his prone body as the security arriving confiscated his camera and personality escorting him out of the event.

Haruki ran to Isuke hoping that she isn't mad with her for not seeing the creep. "Isuke-sama please forgive me that I wasn't pay attention to the guy." Haruki once again brace herself receiving the fury of Inukai Isuke but Isuke smiled again this perplexed her.

"Haruki that guy have the rep of coming to events to taking panty shots of female cosplayers and loading up on the Internet that why I talk to the layers on the forums to watch out for him." Isuke personality took some satisfaction hurting him.

Haruki relaxed that Isuke not angry at her and calling her Haruki instead of slave. "Isuke-sama well I like-" Her confession was interrupted by the PA system. "The MagRena Event is now over come to next one in October." Haruki felt sadden that Isuke had to leave and she can't see her anymore.

"How you get home? The trains will be crowded with all these people bunch up like sardines in a can."

"I got a ride so they'll pick me up." Isuke took her phone out and dial it. "See I need you taking me to the parking lot they be here in a few minutes." Haruki sighed that she had carried ten bags worth of goodies...

Haruki and Isuke were at the parking area there a limo pulled up and the chauffer left the limo. Haruki flabbergasted that Isuke rode a limo to here.

"Ojou-sama, Master Eisuke is worry for you even you're an adult now you still his precious little girl." Haruki took a double take in deed that Isuke is filthy rich.

"Iori-san is Isuke-sama you idiot! I don't want worry mama tell him I'm fine I'm just saying goodbye to a friend," Isuke winked at him.

"Haruki I did enjoy myself but don't tell anyone that I'm an _otome _I have a cool imagine to retain. Promise me or you'll suffer the consequence you got it?"

"I promise you, Isuke-sama not utter your secret to anybody in this earth." Haruki is happy being Isuke's confident.

Isuke suddenly cup Haruki's face and gave her a kiss that caught her off-guard. "That your reward, Haruki." Then she left humming the end theme to the anime. Haruki touch her lips after the mind-reeling kiss. _"Wow she give one hell of a reward." _

Next couple days later Haruki have go to the clubroom attending the next meeting with her fellow sufferer, Ken was also roped into joining the anime club.

"Sagae-san what stunt our wonderful president would pull next?" He being sarcastic as usual.

"President Hashiri can be unpredictable also she liven up the place." One of the few things she liked about Nio. They enter the clubroom with Ken's childhood friend, Taiki sitting down with Otoya to his left, Shiena to his right as Mahiru was absorb reading a manga with three people one of them that she recognize. "Isuke-sama is you!" She pointed at her.

"Hi Haruki I didn't know you were a member of the Anime Club too," Isuke smiled at Haruki and returning filing her nails.

"Sagae-san I never know you had met Inukai before please tell how you find this heavenly angel," Taiki was begging and Ken sighed that his friend was too desperate to get a girlfriend. Nio came in wearing usa-mini with a school uniform from certain idol anime.

" Guess what character this anime I dress as and you win a prize." Everybody were clueless until a girl with pigtails raise her hand. "You're Ayase Eri from Love Live! School Idol Project." The blue-haired girl next to her facepalm that she was tricked by her girlfriend joining this insane group and both Ken and Haruki sympathized by her plight.

"That is correct! Now introduce our newest members." Haru first got up.

"My name is Inchinose Haru and I'm both a _fujoshi _and a _yuri joshi _also I ship NozoEri, BuCap, Jenny/Rin, and Eren/Levi." Haru took a bow.

"I guess I next, thanks to Haru that she promise some curry for me I'm Azuma Tokaku you know I was duped joining here." Ken and Haruki shook their heads knowing the situation too well. Isuke got up strike a pose.

"Inukai Isuke or Isuke-sama you worthless pigs. I'm the world biggest magical girl fangirl in the world, also a fashion modeler and future fashion designer." Isuke looked down at everyone and Haruki known that she playing an act. Taiki looked he was in ecstasy, Ken surprise that Isuke was willingly join this madhouse, Shiena was happy that she have another fujoshi in the group now she isn't alone anymore, Nio is interested in Isuke, Otoya was enjoying the relentless brutality of Mahou Shoujo of the End, Tokaku is wishing a hole to swallowing her up, and Mahiru is texting Sumireko on her phone.

After everybody introduced themselves, Ken pulled Haruki to the side. "You already know Inukai? That unexpected she's high maintenance, man and bothersome." He ruffle his own spiky hair. "You ever heard about the Inukai challenge Sagae? Well I heard that had been going on since she entered college two years ago. There are many challengers fail to making her smile and I swear she's a sadist enjoying making others miserable as possible. Also her father is part of the board of trustees and there rumors going on that her old man pull the strings landing her in our prestige school I'm not saying she's a bimbo she can be smart if she wanting to." Ken wished that he would leave this insane asylum.

"Kuga-san you said that a Inukai challenge? I never heard that one before, Iuske-sama is really that bad?" Haruki was confused that Isuke showing two different sides of her personality, the Otaku and the Bitchy one. "I only knowing personally for a day, Kuga-san. Truly I don't know her really well she seems happy mingling with others at MagRena event on the other day." Haruki is more confuse than ever.

Ken looked at Haruki sensing she truly hopeless scoring with Isuke that her personality repelled others. _"Speaking being %100 percent divorced from reality." _Ken witness Taiki trying his smooth moves on Haru knowing Tokaku right behind him readily tearing his head off. _"This isn't a harem anime you moron! You're trying to enrage Azuma? I can't save you buddy." _Ken knew well that the only lessons Taiki can learn is the hard ones.

"Haru I think Momokino-san trying hitting on you, either he a fucking idiot or had a death wish." Tokaku tried suppress her red-hot rage.

"Tokaku! Stop being jealous we only having a friendly conversation between members." Haru tried calm her blue-haired lover down. Haruki sensing trouble a brewing that Taiki clearly a fool and Tokaku wanting Nice Boat'd him.

"I enjoying bloodbaths so beat him up, Azuma!" Otoya expecting fireworks going to happened. "Don't encouraged her, Otoya!" Shiena warned Otoya.

"Oh my, members already bonding together." Nio was secretly enjoying the growing chaos. Isuke was annoyed that she can't hearing her music playing on her phone, got up on walked over to Taiki and physically lift him up even she's few inches shorter than him. "Dumbass, Isuke doesn't tolerated stupidity around here you wanting live to your next birthday? Apologize to Azuma I won't blaming her to murder you in fact I endorse it saying nothing of causal homicide." Ken and Haruki went bug-eyed that Isuke uttered something cruel causally.

"Mistress Isuke please step on me," Taiki liked be treated like shit. _"He's a mascochist!" _Haruki was more shock that Taiki liking be manhandled by Isuke.

"_She isn't one of your stupid Tsundere fetish, dumbass!"_ Ken decided that he needed better friends than Taiki that not a delusional geek.

"Whatever, freakzilla." Isuke drop him like a sack of potatoes and walked over back to her chair. Taiki was moaning that his head hurt and Ken was sighing that his friend is asking for it, Tokaku have a new-founded respect for Isuke and Otoya poking him with her foot hoping he was dead. "Damn he still alive, sure be some blood spill from a gaping head wound." Otoya like reading some _guro_ manga that Shiena found horrible distasteful.

"This meeting is adjourned," Nio announced. Everybody exit from the room, Haruki headed toward the doors, she was pulled by Isuke. "Isuke-sama I thought you have left after Kenmochi-san but why you're here?" Haruki was puzzled.

Isuke kissed Haruki again and left a stunned Haruki. _"She must be this difficult this figuring out." _Haruki realize it will be a very long school year.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chapter, originally I was basing this chapter me attened Acen earlier this month but they events in Japan sort like conventions over there. Isuke was somewhat OOC I apologized for that and kind making her an otaku some interest dynamic. Also I wanted thanks for reviewing from last chapter. Guess the voice actress name whom also voiced Nio in Akuma no Riddle and I may write a story for you.


	4. Paradise

A small plane landed on the shores of the island next a dock. Both Haruki and Isuke left from the plane while Haruki hauling dozen of luggage behind her wife. "Isuke we don't need that many suitcases we only staying here for a week," Haruki protest.

"This is a honeymoon gift from both mama and papa, so be appreciative Haruki." Isuke walked as Haruki struggled to carry many bags with her. They walked to the resort Nio stood there with three girls standing besides her. "Welcome to our luscious resort I hope you enjoy our stay," Nio wore a white jacket with a red vest beneath the jacket with dress skirt, and heels. A brown-haired woman stood behind Nio walked to them. "I'm the owner, Meichi Yuri welcome to Queen Bee Resort I glad for you choosing us," Yuri greeted them.

"_What cheesy Hawaiian music,"_ Isuke thought as the music was blaring from the sound speakers. A blue-haired girl was scared of Isuke's presence being there, her hands was shaking as she fumblingly laying the lei around her neck. The orange-haired girl with full of energy put the lei over Haruki's head and finally the girl with ash brown hair putting couple of lei around Isuke's neck.

Haruki observed the girls they're no worse than eighteen years old and probably just finish high school most recently. _"Oh man the middle one looked embarrassed wearing that outfit almost if..." _Haruki found their outfits a tad scanty clad since they're wearing a grass skirt, flower crown on their heads, coconut bras.

"Haruki let's checking in to our room at the registry desk," Isuke didn't want dilly-dally around before the rooms are filling up. "Isuke, I need a break for carrying dozens of these bags around," Haruki complained.

"Oh shut up and stop being a big baby," Isuke snapped at her wife. They entered the hotel it was spacious enough holding three more hotels onto itself, throngs of people all of them are women were guests at this resort that Haruki found hardly believe that the sea of humanity this large enough walk around the hall without bumping into each other. "Haruki don't stand there and drooling like an idiot I wanted to get a room and hitting the bars around here," Before Haruki can protest, Isuke dragged her toward the registry desk.

When they arrived there an orange-haired woman sitting in front smiling and greeting them. "I'm Tokiha Mai I be at your service," She looked at Haruki and Isuke.

"I wanted to register under Sagae please," Isuke spoken and Mai typing in a few numbers on the computer before product a card key. "Room 1125 is available please come again," Mai handled the card to Isuke.

A bellgirl appears wearing a black jacket and shorts taking their luggage in. "Jun is at your service," She announced. They headed to the elevator to the eleventh floor when Jun start talking. "I guess you're pretty surprise that all the guests here are women, well it very popular place for lesbians since it middle of nowhere and the walls in here are very thin you catch my drift," Jun spoken and Haruki caught what Jun has told.

"Why you telling us this? The hotel is enormous that is so ridiculous the point of unbelievable." Haruki was truly wondering if what they got into.

"The owner is very wealth woman actually she owned this island," Jun told them and Haruki went shocked that someone actually owning their own private island. Isuke briefly stared at Jun before returning her attention back to the walls. "Here we are the eleven floor so I push your stuff Room 1125." They walked through the hallway when a blonde girl ran into them and crashed causing Iuske and Haruki being knocked down. "I so sorry I'm in a rush please forgive me?" Haruki is the first got up and offered her hand.

"You should be more careful next time," The blonde was blushing and Isuke was a little jealous that Haruki was pay attention to the girl, instead her wife that Jun found a little intrigue.

"She's paying more attention that hot little blondie than you," Jun was ribbing and Isuke was fuming that Haruki wasn't concern for her own wife.

"Haruki let's go to our room, leave little blonde over there," She pulled Haruki and headed straight for their room. Isuke was still a little mad at Haruki that she unable correctly punching in the password. "Opening up, you stupid door!" She was frustrated that she can't concentrated and Haruki is worried for. "Isuke I can help you with this," Haruki tapped in the password and sliding the card before the door open.

The trio entered the room and once again Haruki found how insane this place be as if they wandering into some room at a love hotel back in Japan. The honeymoon suite was spacious and having a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, a large bed, a mini-bar, a bathroom and window had a view toward the ocean that was breath-taking. Isuke flopped on the bed looking up the ceiling kicking off her shoes, Haruki walked to the TV seeing the most recent model may cost more than her currently salary.

"Enjoy your stay you will like it," Said Jun with hint of mischief. Isuke turn on the TV and starting flipping channels searching for something to watch. Haruki studied the room a bit before starting unpacking their bags and stuff.

"It like 3,000 channels and only a handful is good to watch, Haruki I want hit the bars now," Isuke turn off the TV and turn over toward Haruki.

"We just got here and I don't know any bars around here. I should ask Jun-san for any recommendation beforehand." Haruki sighed that Isuke can be unreasonable sometime.

Isuke picked up the phone off the table and calling for info. "Tell me how many bars around here? Oh that many? Okay thanks for the information." Isuke was smiling and Haruki don't like that look. "It about 45 bars in this area alone and the closet one is on a few blocks away." Haruki stopped being surprise when Jun told about the resort.

After a brisk walk, Isuke and Haruki found the place and it already picked with wall-to-wall people. "Isuke I swear this is crazy that everything around is here huge!" Haruki was exaggerated a bit. They headed toward the bar area Haruki had found that couples showing their affections openly, some kissing passionately, others flirting with each other, some going so far almost having public sex in front of people causing Haruki to blush profusely. (Well they did have a pretty wild sex life.)

"Isuke that something not quite right here, you know some couple tearing each other clothes off with strangers watching on." Haruki was uncomfortable and Isuke annoyed that Haruki starting getting prudish.

"Seriously isn't we did anything less lewd or crazy like having sex in your office," Isuke can't believe that her wife was uncomfortable of the fact that they did the same thing before too.

They sat down and Isuke order a drink for herself since Haruki isn't a social drinker as Isuke she look through the menu finding a non-alcohol beverage before ordering hers. "A coke please," The bartender gave their drinks and wink at Isuke. "Chie! Stop flirting with the customers we're on the clock," A brunette was angry at her handsome girlfriend and the second bartender next to them shook her head.

"Don't mind Harada-san as long Senou-san reining her in," The bartender spoken. Haruki thought the first bartender was blatantly flirting Isuke in front of her and her girlfriend. _"Geez she don't care that she flirted a recently married woman even her wife is next to her,_" Haruki was peeved.

Isuke was drinking her apple martini, the bartender given her another drink that she didn't order. "I never order this one, take this back."

"Sorry but someone else ordering for you blame that person not me," The second bartender simply shrugged. A purple-haired woman sat a few sits away from Isuke grinned at her and Haruki found very disturbing. _"Why suddenly they're starting to flirt at Isuke they think I invisible." _Haruki knowing this bar isn't good was wanting leave this place.

The stranger got up and walked where Isuke is sitting took her hand and introducing herself. "My name is Takechi Otoya and what yours my beautiful maiden," Otoya kissed on the top of her hand and Isuke was offended.

"Listen I just got marry and my wife is here with me I wanted to enjoy my drink but no you'd the nerve blatantly hitting on me in front Haruki I don't like one bit," The second bartender was sensing trouble knowing this place could erupted into chaos at any moment.

"Ma'am the lady don't like you walk onto and shamelessly flirting at her when her wife is sitting next to her," The second bartender shot a look at Chie whom did the same thing a little earlier. "There are plenty of single women at this resort to flirted with," Kaname reprimanded Otoya. Otoya wasn't going to give up that easily and thinking the ways make Isuke hers. "Excuse my lack of discreet I'm going now but my beautiful princess I'll be back," Otoya blew a kiss at Isuke and leave. Haruki is streaming with anger that Otoya willingly hitting on her wife as if she wasn't there.

"That person isn't the first ones who willing to bed another woman's girlfriend or wife oh yeah Kenjo Kaname, my coworkers Harada Chie who's one the bartenders of this establishment also a shameless flirt, and Senou Aoi she's the barmaid and her girlfriend." Kaname introduced herself and her coworkers. "I'll give you this advice, there are wolves around here especially looking out the ones that pretend they're the sheep."

"Thanks I heed to that advice, Isuke let's leave here." Haruki was glad escape from the place. As they stroll, Haruki was thinking that if her in-laws they had read the fine print of the brochure before offering them as a wedding gift.

"_I had found Sonoda-san with both of the masseur and the DJ I was looking for the poor girl was eaten alive," _Nio was humoring the scene she stumbled upon of. _"Now get back with Yuri I don't trust leaving her with Minami-san behind honestly I despising the girl."_ Nio tapped a few numbers on keypad and swipe her ID card on the staff elevator. It took her to the one-hundred-fifth floor of the penthouse suite where she found Yuri getting dress with Kotori and Honoka in bed making Nio jealous.

"_That bird bitch! She had deceived Yuri with her wickedness," _Nio had felt some murderous rage swelling up. Kotori smiled and gave in your face, bitch! look. "Nio-chan I never expected you arrived so soon. Did you find Ayase-san for me? The club open at 7 sharp and I needed her be there,"

"Yuri please explain to me why you had both Kousaka-san and Minami-san in bed with you? Minami is a stupid whore and Kousaka is a brain-dead idiot." Nio shooting ice diggers toward Kotori.

"Yuri-_sama _enjoy my company more than yours, shark-face." Kotori taunted Nio. Nio is showing her shark-like teeth at the her rival. "You're just a girltoy for Yuri-san simply be discarded when she will be bore with you," Nio retorted.

"Now, now girls can we simply get along? I love you all equally." She's stoking Kotori's hair. Honoka was sleepily waking up and seeing Nio there angrily standing.

"Hi, Hishiri-san you had found Umi-chan yet? We need help the other staff members setting up the club for tonight." Honoka didn't read the atmosphere correctly.

"In deed, in fact Sonoda-san is with Tojo-san right now, your friend need help." Nio didn't tell did the whole truth to Honoka.

"Minami-san, Kousaka-san you're excuse now, me and Hashiri-san need to talk now." Yuri slip back to her business-like persona. Kotori gave one last kiss to Yuri in front of Nio before picking up her clothes from the floor causing the blonde be enraged even further. "Nio in my office now!" Yuri yelled at Nio that drew her attention.

She follow the older woman to her office and close the door behind her. Yuri sat down on a leather chair at a wooden desk where various monitors surrounding the place showing of every room in the hotel. Nio sat down at the desk reading her lover's face. "I saw it on the monitor where Tojo-san gave Sonoda-san her the magic touch." Yuri was laughing. "Ayase-san would always there for the show since she's even worse than Harada come to flirting I'm truly surprised that Tojo allowing her to astray." Yuri was excited.

"I was tricked! Yuri why you told me to fetch Ayase-san using the excuse to sleep that bimbo." Nio felt Yuri was using her. "Why trying to make me jealous? I love you!" Nio is wanting to cry and Yuri got up hug the smaller woman.

"There, there Nio-chan you always the one for me. Minami-san just simply a fling and nothing more." Nio is wanting believe in Yuri's words but it felt hollow to her.

Haruki and Isuke got back on the near-empty eleventh floor before reaching their room. "I don't want go back that bar ever again," Isuke was still mad at Otoya for trying hooking up with her. "Isuke, Kenjo-san said be careful of flirty women since they will try putting you on their beds." Haruki now have to deal with other women will trying to steal her wife away from her. Haruki thought was going be a nice, relaxing vacation for them she don't need unwanted stress to ruined her honeymoon.

Isuke I taking the shower now, you'll taking afterwards. Haruki went to the bathroom and Isuke decided order room service since there nothing offer to watch on the TV. She dugged through her purse searching a fashion magazine to read and killing some time in the process. Isuke heard two voices arguing through the thin walls.

"B-But Shori I had gave up my gigoloette ways for you, I wasn't trying having sex with the waitress score some free foods for us." Isuke was interesting this may providing some entrainment for her. "_I hope it better have some soap opera material," _

"Yurika stop lying to me you were a free-loading gigolo when we were in college and you still don't have a job at this moment!" The woman was arguing with her lover.

"Seriously I had changed my ways be there for you, it was my stupid father's idea me being a gigoloette beside I have this curse for women falling over me and I still can't be a bride." Yurika was bemoaning of her fate.

"Please don't getting me that crap you were sleeping and living with other women's dorm!" Shori was furious at Yurika. Isuke was soaking it up and listening their conversation. _"My, my this Yurika person is knowing her around," _

"Isn't I have slept with Shiho last night or Leiko on the other day." A loud slap heard and Shori left in a huff. Isuke got some satisfaction from the drama were playing in the hallway. "I guess you enjoy hearing the theatrical of the bickering couple." Jun surprised Isuke by sitting on the window's ledge. _"How she able reach up here!?" _

"I told you earlier there are thin walls you are hearing interesting things and oh you're dying to know how I reach up to the eleventh floor without falling? I'm a ninja of course being a bellgirl is my second job, my actual job with being a bodyguard for the princess. Jun, Kuga Jun of the Kuga clan. My hobbies are peeking, playing yuri eroge, flipping skirts, sword fighting, and collecting yuri doujinshi." Haruki came from the bathroom running and seeing Jun sitting on the window causing Haruki had a double-take. _"T-That's Jun-san!" _

Jun came in their room and both Haruki and Isuke were flabbergasted by her appearance. "I was bored since it nothing to do after my shift it over and I were thinking I may see the couple from earlier this morning and also I had the chance to peek at other couples and I say they make lesbian AV movies look amateurish at best." Jun talked. "Well I never caught your names since I going hang around." Jun had spoken.

Haruki and Isuke were dealing with a strange individual and she may or maybe not trustworthy. "Sagae Haruki and my wife Isuke this is our honeymoon." Haruki spoke. Jun studied Haruki and Isuke for a few seconds before sat down on the bed.

"Haruki-san can I called you that? It you're offended by calling by your first name I will stop."

"Jun-san you can call me and Isuke by our first name," Haruki gave Jun permission. Jun smiled momentarily. "Okay Haruki-san first I need changed something more comfortable." She threw couple of smoke bombs nearly set the fire alarm and making them cough. _"Jun-san could warn us first before using her bombs." _Haruki recovered first and Isuke fight against urge to vomit.

After the smoke clears, Jun now clad in white short-sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans shorts, pair of white socks, and finally some red Converse gym shoes. Before Jun can talk, someone was knocking on the door. Haruki cocked an eyebrow and looked at her wife.

"I ordered some room service for us I don't wanted to bother going that place as long that woman still there." Jun answered the door and find some girl wearing a maid outfit with a choker around her neck, she has twin braids, and Haruki found a single hair sticking up.

"You have order the afternoon special?" She asked. Isuke watched the girl as she's waiting her to leave. The girl stood her ground before Isuke gave in. "Yes I ordered the lobster with lemons, steak sauce, tomatoes, streak cook medium rare, and some red wine," Haruki looked horrified that Isuke ordered something out of a whim.

"Whoa that most expensive item on the menu and plus added $50 buck for room service that is..." Jun was counting the numbers in her head. "That about $ 210 at least." Haruki is wanting to faint. "Do you take credit?" Isuke took out her credit card from her wallet.

"Sorry we don't take credit cards but it will be on your bill so you have to pay at the front desk." The room service attendant decline Isuke's credit card. Haruki was barely sitting down on the bed stared both Jun and Isuke before start laughing. Isuke was worry for Haruki isn't laughter of joy but laughter of unhinged.

"This have be some kind joke for the food cost this much," Haruki can tell this vacation will going be suck.

"Arika-chan how's Nina doing? My shift is over and I have some time to kill before tonight since I don't the princess being mad at me for neglecting my duties tell her I'll be back at the villa later this evening,"

"Jun-san I didn't know you're with the guests, Erstin-chan she's busy with helping our senpai out we're short-handed a bit." Arika talked to Jun.

"I figure she told you dressed like that going with the job description Meichi-san has a specific taste," Jun implicit something. Isuke and Haruki caught what Jun said and badly wanting asked Jun.

"Yuri-san requesting me wearing this maid outfit, Erstin-chan a bikini, and Nina-chan a Chinese dress to service the customers it kind strange for her to ask us that but she's the boss." Jun stroke her chin and Haruki was more curious than ever knowing more about Yuri.

"Oh yeah I need attending to other customers I got more five orders on this floor to deliver.," Arika bowed and left.

"This owner, Meichi-san she had some kind of fetish? It little strange for her wearing that with choker on her neck." Haruki was questioning Jun.

"I said she's the owner of this island and it her private playground and why the walls are conveniently thin? Of course to provide some entrainment." Jun pace around and Isuke is thinking about something.

"I bet Meichi-san used some excuse to rid of her guide to play with Minami, the girl practically was drooling that Meichi heaping attention on her."

"So Meichi-san is a womanizer Jun-san? We don't know her that well, me and Isuke only saw her this morning." Haruki sighed and rubbing her head. "There some woman tried hit on Isuke when we're at the bar around here seriously she blatantly wooing my wife in front of me." Haruki was angrily remembering their earlier encounter with Otoya.

Haruki felt pair of arms wrapped around her waist and Isuke hugged her behind. "Haruki either I don't know to remember that vile woman's name, Haruki is the only person for me and me only. I took the vow being with you for rest of my life," Isuke went to Haruki, cupping her face to studied her lover's eyes sharing an intimate moment before Isuke let go.

"With gazillion channels, there nothing decently to watch we're needing some recommendations from you, Jun." She asked the ninja.

Jun thought a moment before gave some answers. "There a beach on this island it open until midnight and three different clubs stay opened until five in the morning. I tried the beach first since semi-naked women probably sunbathing and people watching is excellent opportunity to know about the patrons."

Both Haruki and Isuke were hesitated after the past experience from the bar since Kaname warned Haruki about women stealing other women's significant others. "Jun-san I need to counsel with my wife." Isuke and Haruki walked away from Jun a bit.

"Kenjo-san told us watching out for wanna-be Casanova around the resort and I worry that Otoya woman will show up at the beach." Haruki felt she needed protecting Isuke from lesbians Casanova intended making Isuke theirs.

"You think I can't protect myself? Think again Haruki mama thought me some self-defense if they harassing me I'll kick their asses." Isuke assuring Haruki she personally rejecting all of them violently.

They came to Jun and gave their answer. "The beach sound good to us personally for me I need relax some more. I can't worry about some female Romeo wooing Isuke forever or I never will enjoy myself here. They gave us this vacation as our wedding gift I wanted to experience and making good memories here with my wife, Isuke." Haruki talked to Jun. Jun grinned and clasped their hands.

"I was glad providing something for you and by the way later tonight some adult entrainment going to happened." Jun winked at them and Haruki was a little lost. Isuke had caught on Jun what is saying and smile.

"Um Isuke, I don't get what Jun-san implicating." Isuke pulled Haruki by her arm and Jun disappear. By mid-afternoon the beach almost pack with beachgoers enjoying the sun. Haruki with Isuke were in their swimsuits. Haruki was wearing a yellow bikini top, blue jeans shorts and flip-flops. Isuke wore a navy blue bikini, a green jacket, sunglasses, and wide-brim hat. Haruki carry an umbrella and blanket over her shoulder.

"Isuke scan the area and seeing bunch of women sunbathing together side-by-side. "Isuke I'm surprised that this beach is crowd." Haruki sat down next to her. Isuke took both off her jacket and her hat to soaking up the UV rays.

Haruki watched different people playing, drinking, swimming, and fornicating around the beach hearing several conversations at once.

"Yaya-chan I don't like my Nagisa-chan marrying that woman she was a player, I say it once a player always be a player." The blue-haired woman was complaining to her dark-hair companion.

"Ymir! I know you're very affective but I'm uncomfortable with people around us."

"Christina there are couples doing far worse things than us in here since they don't care being seen beside I just simply want to kiss my wonderful, cute girlfriend."

"I'm little embarrassed kissing in public with strangers seeing us but there other couples doing more explicit things than us," The short blonde kiss her tall, fickle-face girlfriend.

"I have the worst luck when come to women. First Zola had cheated on me with some bitch I don't know about, secondly I'm in love with my best friend she has a boyfriend even he's good and decent but have habit falling face-first in her crotch that getting old really fast." The red-hair talked to her friends.

"I told you so about Zola but no you're blinded in the fact she used you for sex, and sex only."

"Um Hilda I think Ange is bi I thought I saw her kissing another woman Sala is her name?"

"Don't bullshitting me Rosalie! she's %100 hetero and I'm the emperor's granddaughter."

"I swear I even confronted her and asked. She told me that was her old girlfriend from high school." The red-hair twisted into a smile thinking perhaps she may have a chance after all.

Haruki learning a little tidbits about the others when hearing to their conversation. Haruki saw a couple of women skinny-dipping in the water without a care in the world. Then next she saw the blonde from earlier wearing green and yellow two-piece swimsuit picking up some seashells from the sand near by the water. "Haruki! Put some suntan lotion on me," Isuke interrupted her people watching.

"You should you wanted me do this?" Haruki asked. "I don't mind putting on you." Isuke is laying down on the towel and Haruki untied her bikini top then she rubbed the suntan lotion over her back. Haruki was kneading her sides as Isuke breath softly incited that she's slightly aroused.

"_Isuke is a naughty girl," _Haruki was grinning that her wife was getting off from this. She decided to move over to her breasts slightly rubbing them Isuke continuously breathing hard as Haruki was playing them. She put some more lotion and applying on the back of her spine causing Isuke making moaning sounds.

Haruki used her right index finger trailing along Isuke's back as Isuke was laboring. "Haruki seriously you're trying making me wet?" Isuke is making girlish sounds.

"Well I always wanting try having sex on the beach here are our chance," Haruki lowered her hands towards Isuke's buttocks sliding her bikini bottom. She's groping them cause Isuke feeling some sensations.

Haruki was about taking out Isuke's bikini bottom, a volleyball smack Haruki on the head ruined the luscious mood. A teenaged girl ran toward them and seeing where the ball landed at.

"Oops, sorry for that we were playing volleyball and I the last one hit it." She apologized to Haruki and Isuke.

"It okay kiddo, nothing to worry about." Haruki was cursing under her breath. "Here's your ball since I never expected landing at our area. Haruki gave the volleyball back to the girl. She returned back to her group and Isuke sat up.

"Just great I was in the mood before that ball came flying in and now this suck," Haruki is sulking. Isuke read her wife mood's and better off enjoying the rest of the day too.

A few hours later when Isuke and Haruki came back from the beach in the hallway of the eleventh floor they heard sounds of passion echoing through the doors cause some eyebrows to raise. "_What Jun-san meant this kind of entrainment," _Haruki had finally caught on what Jun said earlier.

While sounds of lovemaking vibrated throughout the halls, both Isuke and Haruki saw a brunette pinning a blue-haired woman against the door necking her. She prying her lover's legs apart with her knee, kissing her aggressively, the blue-haired woman was fumbling with the card attempting to swipe it.

The brunette held the blue-haired woman's right hand, unbuckle her belt as her skirt was dangerously riding up showing hint of panties. "Moe hurried up I'm horny as hell I wanted to fuck you so badly," The brunette grabbed the key card from her and swipe the door. A mixture of English and Japanese heard as the two lovers crashed into their room and Isuke and Haruki finish witnessing the impromptu show.

"_Whow there some hot stuff going on," _Haruki didn't admitted but she was arouse at the scene as Isuke. After settling back to their room, Isuke took the showers and Haruki was sitting down watching some news program on the TV.

"Haruki what's our next agenda? I should call the info what is on the resort." Isuke emerged from the bathroom. "It pretty dark right now and the night life out here is better be good or I will hate it I don't like being coop off."

"Isuke this hotel have tons of directories you could call the lobby for some recommendations we can't relaying Jun-san for that forever." Haruki felt that Isuke was whining.

"Beside the clubs there nothing much out here and we probably stay here for the night we barely explore the rest of resort." Haruki was being reasonable. Isuke stopped bushing her hair and stared.

"You liking to stay home but I'm not! Because we're marry now I don't want my social life to suffer and I hate to be bore," Isuke was frustrated at Haruki.

"Geez Isuke don't bit my head off! I'm worry that some women will attempt to get in your pants even I'm your wife I don't know how I feel when another woman stealing you away from me," Haruki is a little insecure. Isuke threw her brush at Haruki nearly hitting her. "What the hell was that!" Haruki shouted.

"Admit Sagae Haruki you're jealous that you don't wanting me talk to other women? Am I right? Woman up! We're barely just marry and arguing like fools seriously," Isuke felt so angry toward her wife, Haruki. "Kenjo-san had told us what to expect and I'm a big girl don't need her knight to protect her all the time. Some point you had to trust me that I won't stray from you." Isuke realized this vacation causing problems for them.

"I don't care, Isuke! I do trust you that you won't cheat on me and I don't like be paranoid yes that stupid woman making moves on you and felt hapless watching her doing it in front of me. A part of me was afraid I'm not good enough for you I'm just plain boring." Haruki sighed know arguing with Isuke is going nowhere.

"You're a lot stupider than I giving you credit for of course I won't cheat on you dummy! I took the vow with you be your wife." Isuke shook head her knowing that Haruki was downing herself. "I'm going to the club by myself, Haruki stop wallowing in self-pity." Isuke found Haruki a lost cause.

When Isuke entered the club there were about six women hitting on her even showing her wedding ring they didn't relent it annoyed Isuke to the end. The crowd were large and Isuke felt lonely without Haruki being there. Isuke was playing her drink probably perhaps it was a big mistake being here with temptation surrounding at every corner.

"_I don't like this atmosphere seem little off," _Isuke observed the club where they're mingled among themselves and she thought back about their argument earlier maybe she shouldn't snapped at Haruki. Isuke now saw a pair of women pulling a glass-wearing lady in darken area of the club doing more than kissing. Isuke then turn around to her right seeing couple of women making out. Isuke felt time to go back to their room, then someone preventing her from leaving of the club.

"It you again!" Isuke saw Otoya and this time she had someone else with her. "Sorry I'm not interested with you I told I married."

"I guess your wife isn't with you? I am shock she let you wandering off on your own." Otoya was stoking Isuke's hair that she felt uncomfortable. Her companion were touching her thighs that Isuke keep smacking her hand away.

"I told you I will make you mine," Otoya was smiling evilly showing her true colors that Isuke found very disturbing.

"What you want?" Her bravo was slipping and Isuke felt fear. "Never get through that thick skull of yours I absolutely despising you please get out of my way." Isuke is about to leave, someone grabbed her from the behind by holding her and Otoya forcefully kissing Isuke.

"Don't leave yet my darling you're the guest of honor. Reia let's go." Reia covered Isuke's mouth with her hand to muffle her screams she's drag against her will as they left from the club.

Haruki was utterly bored when there nothing on TV and the couple that they saw earlier were quiet now. She realized she had stop acting like a jealous wife tearing every woman's head off if they look Isuke funny. Haruki knew they have to work on their trust issues before is festering on. _"I needed clear my head a bit," _Haruki decided head toward the beach.

While there, Haruki saw serval couples cuddling together watching the stars in the sky and passing a few more content with happily enjoying each other company. Haruki wished that her and Isuke seeing the stars in sky tonight instead being separated. Haruki lazily strolled through the beach nearly tripped over when a couple were laying on the their blankets sleeping.

Haruki picked up a few stones from the shore and throwing them into the water, the blonde girl were a few feet away from Haruki standing gazing out to the sea with a drink in her hand spotted Haruki. "You're that person from earlier," This had caught Haruki's attention.

"Oh hey I didn't see you, I was preoccupied with something," She invited Haruki.

They sat down at her blanket and the blonde girl gazed at Haruki momentary. "Um you're a little too young drinking alcohol," Haruki was worried.

"I'm twenty-one and may you have a drink for yourself?" The blonde offer Haruki. "I pass on your offer since I'm not a drinker." She declined her offer.

"Suit yourself, Byakudan Kagome and I'm a college student." Kagome told her name to Haruki.

"That a pretty name, oh yeah Sagae Haruki you ran into us this morning at the hallway." Haruki told her name. "Why you're by yourself? You have any friends back home?" Haruki was questioning Kagome and she laughed.

"You're funny Sagae-san. I have some wonderful friends back at school so tell about yourself."

Haruki was hesitated telling about herself with a total stranger but one look at her Haruki found herself mesmerized by Kagome's beauty. "I'll be thirty years old by the end of the year, working at sales and recently marry." Kagome lay her head on Haruki's crotch and looking at the sky.

"I wanting this moment to last forever, the stars shine brightly like your eyes." Kagome closed her eyes shortly before opening them. I have a confession to make, I love you since this morning." Her demeanor changed and Haruki felt too late she fall into a trap.

"See I have been thinking about you a lot and lord and behold there you are the woman of my dreams." Kagome sat up, push Haruki down and straddled her. Haruki were stunned that Kagome was top of her. "I always want the actual sex on the beach not the drink." She pulled her own top off, she grabbed Haruki's hand and put them one of her breasts. "Don't be shy I won't bite." Kagome licked her own lips.

"News flash I'm marry, Bykudan-san! I don't want cheating on her." Haruki was pleading.

"Fuck her! I giving that I wanted that is you!" Kagome kissed Haruki against her will, Haruki is physically pushing her off of her. Haruki got up and ran away from Kagome. _"Sagae Haruki I like you being mine," _Kagome was smiling lustfully.

Haruki ran back to their room knowing that Kagome is slightly unhinged and nearly rape her! Haruki was wanting to forget about their encounter and everything that transpired. Haruki first thought Isuke had returned then something isn't right and found Isuke's cellphone on the drawer. Haruki was worry she wasn't with her. _"Something terrible had happened to Isuke." _Panic had struck Haruki that her wife had gone missing in this island.

Author's Note: Hi everybody this is the next chapter of Pretty in Pink and added a yuri crossover usually I don't write about. I'm wanting to thanks demydark, Fire lord 626, kali9104, and finally guest for reviewing chapter I'm very appreciated and touch by your reviews. Fire lord 626 and kali9104 you guess the trivia correctly from the last chapter, Fire lord 626 I'll write a Tokaku/Haru story just for you. Bye my wonderful readers.


	5. Frangible

Isuke was on the edge of the bridge staring the water below her ready to jump. When Eisuke and his partner the passenger plane they were in crashed in the Pacific on the way back from vacation Isuke was devastated that her foster parents were presumingly dead. At first Isuke was hopeful that her mama and papa were alive and the authorities would rescue them. After couple of years everybody from the United States to Japan exhausted their resources and declaring everyone from the plane legally dead her world was shattered.

Now Isuke was ready to join them in the afterlife. _"Mama, papa I'll join you soon," _Isuke was about taking the plunge, someone was calling her. "Miss don't jump! What your love ones would think if you lose your life." Isuke turned around and saw Haruki wearing her police uniform talking her some sense into her.

"Mama and papa both of them died three years ago today. Isuke hated weak people, I'm not weak I'm strong. You don't know anything about me." Isuke spat at Haruki.

"If losing your love ones causing you to commit suicide, you're dishonor their memories. I lost my both of my adoptive parents too. My father died working to the bone for paying off a bad investment deal and his partner ran with the money leaving us poor, and my mother died in the hospital we couldn't afford paying her bills. Yes I'm going through grief each and everyday but I'm not needlessly throwing my life away because I chose living through them in my heart." Haruki held her hand off and Isuke reluctantly reaching for it.

"I'm officer Sagae first day on the job, saving a suicidal person." Isuke got off the bridge and Haruki held Isuke.

"Isn't fair that they died and they left me alone. I never seeing mama smiling face ever again or papa's warmth." Isuke was crying and Haruki was there to comfort her.

A few months pass after knowing each other, Haruki and Isuke starting dating to heal Isuke's wounded heart. "Isuke I'm shock you're recover quickly. Sagae-san was there to stop you from killing yourself. You know I'm your best friend seeing you smiling and full of color." Nio was sitting as Isuke checking herself through full-length mirror.

"I meeting Haruki's family tonight, she've nine siblings all together she's the eldest of ten children. I was surprised that she had that many siblings and she treating them well. I look halfway decent wish me good luck, Nio." Nio was wanting saying more but she held her tongue and Isuke left to see Haruki.

She arrived at the Sagae resident Isuke was greeted. "Oh Isuke I didn't expected you arrive a half-hour earlier." Haruki let Isuke in. There were chaos in the household as the youngest ones were running around and a young woman looked haggard chasing after couple of boys could be no worse than eleven. "Aki please assist Fuyuka gathering our siblings together we have a guest here." Haruki commended one of her younger brothers.

Isuke viewed the pandemonium around her and was very appreciative for not have any siblings herself but also was envious of Haruki for it. _"Think about I used have a younger brother myself and he died when he was little." _Isuke doesn't like lingering on to the past.

When things calm down in the Sagae household, Haruki was showing her parents' room to Isuke. "Mom, dad here's Isuke I talked about. I saved her from jumping off from the bridge couple months ago. She lost her parents and I told her your life worth more than that and continued to remember your parents in your heart." Haruki talked to couple of pictures on the dresser. "Isuke you can talk to them," Isuke was hesitated before she talk.

"Thanks to Haruki, the hole in my heart is fill and mama and papa are in here," She point to her chest. "I was lost and depress because of their death. I thought I was strong enough to survive through anything but I can't carry the burden of losing someone or letting go. She was there for me when about ending my own life I am very glad for that." Isuke looked at Haruki.

"Well time to eat, Isuke everybody is at the table." Haruki grabbed Isuke's hand and led her to the diner room. After dinner, they were in Haruki's old room now occupy by three people plus them. "Sorry is a little crowd since we had to share rooms together, Isuke." Haruki lay the futon on the floor.

"Haruki what you decided becoming a cop?" Isuke asked her. Haruki meditated before gave her answer. "I decided on a whim I don't know the whole reason but I liked helping people I used doing DIY and odd jobs at first I wanting doing some construction work then my final year of high school maybe something I really wanted or protecting people," Haruki shrugged.

"Haruki both mama and papa are homosexual men and I was adopted by them at age nine I came from an abusive home where my biological parents doesn't care either me or my brother since they're neglectful. They leaving us staving when they spent money on alcohol and not the necessities we needed. The child warfare took me but they didn't save my little brother in time he died," Isuke told her life story to Haruki.

"Isuke I didn't know you had endured that and came off strong at the end." Haruki was sympathizing Isuke that she was bless with a compassionate family.

"I'm a survivor you know," Iuske smiled. "Goodnight, Haruki." She kissed her.

They grew closer each passing day as the anniversary of their first meeting slowly approaching. "Everyday I keep thinking about our future together, Isuke even Japan have a relatively low crime rate and murders rarely happened but I'm still in danger being injury or kill by criminals on my patrol. There are uncertainly about anything I could die at any moment." Isuke looked Haruki strangely.

"Haruki what're you talking about? You sound too fatalistic this isn't you. Yes I'm constantly worrying about you when you go out at night, I pray for kami-sama to protect you even you're capable to defend yourself." Isuke was secretly fearing for Haruki's life recently she keep giving premonitions of her death.

"I was thinking maybe we could get marry but I'm not rushing into marriage yet, gay marriage isn't legal in Japan and only a few places in Japan can offer marrying homosexuals. Haruki was being realistic. "Yeah we should think about it now I have get ready for tomorrow." Haruki went to sleep as Isuke was preoccupied with something.

Isuke was chasing Haruki but she can't seem catching up the scarlet-haired woman the gap between them slowly widen as Isuke was screaming out her name but no sound came out from her mouth. Finally seems an eternally Isuke caught up and Haruki was in pool of her own blood death. "Haruki please don't leave me alone I'm not as strong as you think, please be alive,"

Isuke woke up with a scream and Haruki shook her up. "Isuke, Isuke you're experiencing a nightmare just now," Isuke was crying to see Haruki is alive and hugging her. "Isuke I don't mind the cuddling but my shift about start in couple of hours." Haruki like to enjoy the comfort but she have report to work. "Sorry Isuke I like to stay and cuddling up with you but you know I'm an officer and it my duty to service the public." Haruki was heading for the bathroom.

After her shift was over at the police station, Haruki was heading back to her place but first she make a pit stop at the convenience shop. _"I haven't brought any pocky for awhile guess I have buy some food for the others,"_ Haruki was in one of the aisles, a man walked into the store brandish a knife headed toward the cash register. "It's a stick-up. Be quiet and do as I say." The people at the counter did the robber told them and Haruki watch the scene in earnest.

"I want 20000 yen now! I lost everything. My wife about divorce me, I was laid off earlier this week and my daughter she's despises me she think me as a loser can't provide for his family." The robber told his sob story.

Haruki walked to the man raising her hands up showing she isn't arm. "Sir I hear your story what your family will think seeing you robbing a store? This isn't solve your problems or help your situation please calmly put down the knife and we can talk over." Haruki was defusing the tense situation.

The man was wavering unsure what to do he had an internal struggle for a moment then Haruki step closer to him order disarm and arrest him. He reflexly jumped and waving the knife. "I'm worthless, my pride as a man gone, nearly twenty years of marriage down the drain, my sixteen year old daughter resenting me and I don't have any left to offer." He turn the knife toward his throat and Haruki instinctively stop him.

They struggled seem like forever but the scuffle last only a minute before the man accidently stabbed Haruki in the abdomen causing some bleeding. She stumbled back into rack full of chips the man realize what he have done and flee from the scene. _"Sorry Isuke I won't see you any time soon,"_ Her consciousness was slipping the store clerk call the police. Later that night Isuke woke up crying and felt a sharp pain in her heart as someone took an important part of her.

Isuke felt dreadful all day hoping her worst fears wouldn't come true. She didn't hear Haruki after last timw saw her couple days ago the phone was ringing and her hands are shaking feeling the pit of her stomach the news she don't want to hear.

"Isuke-san, H-Ha-chan she die this morning the doctors they couldn't save her the knife in her abdomen was too deep in her and she died from internal bleeding." Her younger sister deliver the news and confirm Isuke's worst fears. "I don't want to hear Haruki is dead! Please tell me she's alive," Isuke broken down the second time tragedy befell her.

After crying her heart out for a few hours, something told Isuke look one of the draws for Haruki's final memento. She found a box laying there and she opened find a ring that Haruki would propose to her after talk about marriage and their future together Isuke felt the universe pull a cruel joke on her. _"Why Haruki why,"_

At her funeral, her family and her fellow officers paid their respects to her showing her face superimpose on a picture smiling. Isuke was there still grieving feeling numb knowing she won't to see her ever again. The Buddhist priest was fulfilling his duty, Isuke got up and walk to Haruki's picture. "You fucking bitch! You say your love ones still be remember in your heart why you left an hole in my heart ten times large? I love you and now you left me alone like mama and papa did." Isuke was angrily pounding against the picture and she was physically restrained by Aki and a few police officers.

Isuke was depress and her friend Nio was worry for her. "Isuke everybody is worry for you. I can't reach you since your phone is off and Sagae-san's death had a profound affect on you as your friend please talk to me. You don't bottled up your emotions it unhealthy." The door was slight adject and showing Isuke's head.

"Please get the hell out of here," Her speech was slur and smelling reek of alcohol. "Isuke you had been drinking? You hate alcoholics they remind you of your biological parents." Nio crash through the door.

"Nio I don't care I just wanting go to sleep and laid down a bit," Isuke was sleepy and Nio notice her strange behavior and the way her eyes were lid. She found a bottle of sleeping pills and realize of Isuke's intension.

"Isuke you're going killing yourself? Don't throw away your life. She's an important person to you but she help you recovered from your parents' death and healing that wound." Nio was talking to Isuke keep her awake.

"I'm tired and I hated be alone they abandon me and left a painful remind my life just one big cosmic joke," Isuke was laughing bitterly.

Nio was desperate that Isuke was slipping away from her depression, Nio kiss Isuke laying on the line. "Isuke I like you, no love you since we were in high school seeing you like that too painful for me. You need someone to hug you and being the pillar of your strength. I can't replace Sagae-san but I'll be there for you, Isuke." Nio hugged Isuke and called the ambulance praying they reach in time.

Nio was there of every step of Isuke's recovery from Haruki's death sought counseling for her depression. At first Isuke was confused her feelings of her friend, Nio since the blonde kissed her out of desperation knowing she never have the opportunity ever confess. Nio was patience as Isuke sorting out conflicting emotions for her friend and thought Nio took advantage of her during her most vulnerable state. Couple of years pass Isuke realize that she had fallen for the blonde and moving past from Haruki's death

"Oh man I'm going be a teacher at our old alma meter, Myojo Academy today Isuke. It weird for me returning to teach to bunch of students" Isuke was zoning out and Nio saw her lover not listening her conversation.

"Earth to Isuke, hello you're listening to me?" Nio snap her fingers couple of time and Isuke stared her momentary before regained focus.

"Sorry, Nio you said about our former school?" Isuke wasn't totally in there as she's in another place that frustrated Nio. "Isuke this is my big day and you don't have the time pay attention what I'm saying?" Nio snapped at Isuke. Isuke blankly stared Nio a short second and playing a ring on her ring finger that Nio just notice. "I such a fool, Isuke I shouldn't angry at you. You still having your sessions and I'm very supportive of your recovery." She kiss Isuke goodbye but the kiss devoid of the usual tenderness and love Isuke kept staring at the calender...

"_Today turned out being a reunion. First nee-san is the new PE teacher causing the girls crapping on themselves, and Kirigaya-san is the a chemistry teacher?_ _Who funk it the students they thought she was a child in the wrong building until she told them,_" Nio was happily recalling finding out that both Tokaku and Hitsugi were working at Mjoyo Academy as Nio. She drive into a police stop. "Officer what happened? The other cars are detouring there a murder scene?" She asked the officer.

"There someone on the bridge threaten to kill themselves, we're currently talking her out of it but she refuses to listen." The female officer relay the current crisis. Nio sighed that she'll be late returning home. "Isuke this is Nio I'm caught in traffic the police having the roads blocking out they try preventing a suicidal person from jumping off, bye." Her call ending up in her voice mail. Nio was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel thinking something was off about Isuke today.

Nio felt she missed serval warning signs recently. Her psychologist keep calling their number for Isuke had miss numerous appointments Nio chalking up that Isuke overcame her mental issues, then Isuke occasionally called her Haruki by accident maybe she still loyal to her dead ex. _"Why I'm missing something very important," _She was racking her brain until Nio remembered the female officer told her that a suicidal person was on a bridge. _"Oh no!" _ Nio put two and two together that Isuke marked that very important day, it the tenth anniversary of Eisuke and Kenji's death and seven years for Haruki saved Isuke from committing suicide. _"I was too angry at Isuke today to notice her behavior she was planning to kill herself along!_" Nio felt like a dumbass for snapping at Isuke and was too absorbed of her own happiness that Isuke was suffering. "Officer tell me where's the brigde...

Isuke was lovely staring at the ring while dangling over the railing of the bridge. "Haruki I invite mama and papa to our wedding. I'm a mama girl, that papa fussing over mama for spoiling me." Isuke broke down crying. "I hate you, Haruki! Why left me this!" Her hand was trembling. "I try to live strong, but at the end I'm weak I never able to accept their deaths." Nio pushed through the crowd hoping stopping Isuke from jumping.

"Officer I'm her roommate her boyfriend recently died." Nio hate telling that lie but she can't reveal their relationship in public since Japan isn't very accepting toward homosexuals in general.

"Past hour she won't listening out our attempts not taking her own life." The male officer gave way to Nio. "Isuke I'm sorry for ignoring you all this time I was glad achieving my dreams being a teacher and nee-san and Kirigaya-san were teachers there also I forget that I was be your pillar of strength but at the end I was selfish. I try my best for living for you and Sagae-san, Inukai Isuke I'm me and you need a shoulder to cry I'll that person listening out your problems, smiling at your wonderful face." Nio at the point doesn't care she air their relationship in public, Isuke is needed someone being there for her.

Isuke thought Haruki was superimpose over Nio bleeding through. "Hishiri Nio thank you but I can't go through that pain ever again," Isuke smile for last time before jump over the railing into the water either reunite Haruki in heaven or forever separated from her in hell. Nio shouted and was held back by the police preventing her from chasing after Isuke. For Isuke the pain is finally gone.

Author's Note: Thank you reading this yes it a downer since I'm doing a prompt from Tumblr Otpprompt. I'm sorry for killing off both Isuke and Haruki in this story and usually I don't write tragic endings but it fit with the prompt. Fire lord 626 you're the best reviewer/follower and angell123 thank your review also. I promise writing a happier chapter so bye, folks.


	6. Lucky You

After her afternoon classes was cancel, Haruki headed to the clubroom since there were nothing else to do. As she walked closer to the door she heard both Haru and Shiena arguing about something trivial. "It suppose be a RinMako doujinshi, not MakoRin, Ichinose." Shiena was screaming at Haru. Haruki opened the door seeing her fellow club members shouting at each other.

"Makoto is the seme and Rin is the uke." Haruki was surprised that Haru capable of being angry. "Oh come on Kenmochi Makoto is the dominant one in the relationship besides there other yaoi pairings in Free! it you don't like it."

"This going nowhere if we can't agree on who's the seme, who's the uke. Comiket is less than a month and I haven't draw everything yet we're struck at the planning stage." Shiena was offering a truce.

While they still continuing with their argument, Haruki sat down and found Isuke reading some magazine but not her usual fashion magazine but some characters she didn't recognized that Isuke was so absorbed of it. Haruki observed the pink-hair woman and thinking about the last two months since Isuke enter the anime club she's still hard to read and her moods change constantly sometimes if she is really a tsundere. _"I should stop hanging with Momokino he start rubbing off on me." _

Haruki shook her head and watched Isuke reading her magazine. "Nyantype? It about cats?" Haruki was reading the magazine's name. Isuke put down her magazine on the table, got up and move around about few seconds. When her phone rang the ringtone got the opening theme of Magical Princess Rena she answered it.

"Hello mama I'm in the clubroom now all my classes are done today I just killing time oh yeah how's your day mama?" Isuke was talking on the phone and Haruki was staring at her thinking how she break her tough exterior and wanting know the real Inukai Isuke...

"Namatame I'm not surprise you're resigning from the track and field team since you're final year in college and you'll graduate next year," Her coach was very understanding.

"I'm truly appreciative of my time being in the team." Chitaru handed her resignation paper to her track coach. _"The real reason I resign from the track team because of my hobby," _They didn't have an anime club when Chitaru entered college until it establish in her second year because she's tall and alethic she was recruited by the track team. _"I like cute things and hated being the princely type," _ Due her somewhat androgynous looks she gained many female admirers from her high school and she despised the attention that she received. She identified Sakaki from Azumanga Daioh they're both tall, alethic and liking being small. _"I hope they aren't close the exams will come up soon," _Chitaru headed toward the building where's the anime club currently in.

"_Dammit! Why they don't have a built-in GPS for Iphone," _ Hitsugi was lost looking for the anime club with her little sister in tow behind her.

"Sis you could ask someone for direction for the building since they know," Her younger sister offered some advice.

"I check all the directories around the school and you know my sense of direction sucks." Hitsugi sighed that she felt she's the distant relative of Ryoga from Ranma 1/2.

"You're lost little girl? Why an elementary student doing here?" Haruki saw both Hitsugi and her sister looking at the school map.

"Little girl? Who the hell you're calling a little girl!" Hitsugi was exasperated that she hate being short and young looking. She digged trough her skirt pocket and pull out her student ID out and hand to Haruki.

"You're a second year student too! I apologized thinking for that." Haruki was feeling like a jackass for assuming Hitsugi's age.

"Please tell me where the anime club is? I'm lost and couldn't find the building." If this was an anime, Hitsugi will crying stream of tears.

"I know where is at since I'm going there also I'm part of the anime club. (Haruki omitted the part how she join the anime club in the first place.)

Chitaru walked in the hallway toward the door where the anime club was held at. Tokaku spotted her and Chitaru was shock seeing Tokaku there.

"Namatame-senpai I never expected you being here," Tokaku was wondering why Chitaru coming to the clubroom.

Chitaru briefly blushes and told her intension. "I wanting to join the anime club for people like me," Chitaru was worried that Tokaku with make fun of her but to her surprise Tokaku was smiling warily.

"Honestly I wanted join the track team but Haru tricked me into joining this group and oh watch out for Momokino-san I don't trust him at all." Tokaku still can't get along with Taiki.

"Azuma-san honestly I rather be cute than being someone's prince." Chitaru smiled. They entered the clubroom together.

Haruki, Hitsugi, and her sister arrived at the clubroom fifteen minutes later. "I don't know the president is there yet so be comfortable." Haruki opened the the door and found Taiki and Otoya watching High School of the Dead together, both Haru and Shiena slump in their chairs dead tired from working on Shiena doujinshi, Tokaku was playing her PS Vita concentrating on her game, Chitaru nervously and constantly keep crossing her legs and Nio wasn't there. The one person she was hoping for is Isuke but she isn't in the room and Haruki didn't hid her disappointment."

Chitaru saw Hitsugi something had change her. Chitaru rise from the chair she sat, strolled to Hitsugi and hug her this caught everybody in surprise. Hitsugi was caught in Chitaru's death hug as she snuggling her if was her favorite stuff animal.

"You're cute and huggable I can't control myself." Hitsugi was angrily kept hitting Chitaru for dear life hoping being release from this crazy woman.

Haruki snapped from her stupor witnessing the scene beforehand knowingly Chitaru ending accidently hugging Hitsugi to death tried to stop the tall red-haired woman.

"I don't think Kirigaya-san like to snuggle to death." Haruki failed to persuade Chitaru.

Realized what she had done, she released Hitsugi from her hug and felt shamefaced. "I'm sorry for my behavior I can't control myself when I see cute things." Hitsugi gave a good stomp on her foot that it didn't registered anything. Tokaku was shock that her ideal imagine of Chitaru being cool and collected got shattered she was acting like a typical otaku.

Ken walk in he wasn't surprise what insanity had transpired when he saw his friend Taiki speechless, Chitaru was embarrassed of her behavior, Hitsugi was piss-off at Chitaru for violated her personal space, Tokaku gone deathy pale witnessing Chitaru being a kawaii freak, Haruki standing there like a fool. _"As usual this place never cease to amaze me,"_

Nio strolled in the clubroom like a boss as usual seeing two potential victims of her beneficially chaos erm new members of the anime club. Ken knew she brewing something crazy she only can pulled off he swear she's the reincarnation of Loki the Trickster God.

"Oh I didn't see you two you can introduce yourselves." Secretly Nio enjoying it gleefully and gave herself a fist-pump for her victory everybody else looked her strangely.

Chitaru went up first. "I'm Namatame Chitaru formerly of the track team I'm interest in cute things and Sakaki from Azumanga Daioh is my spiritual animal." Chitaru felt Hitsugi was burning holes into her by staring intensity.

"My name is Kirigaya Hitsugi I tend cosplay little girl characters and I hate princes who think they're the hot shit," Hitsugi gave Chitaru the evil eye.

Taiki recovered when he saw Hitsugi's younger sister he was enticed by her beauty and Ken knowing it won't bode well.

"Hello miss what's your name? You're enjoy our little club we can watch some anime." Taiki held her hand.

"Kirigaya Akira and sorry for burst your bubble I'm a guy liked crossdressing." Taiki went agape and jump back as he was infected of the black plague. Ken smiled genuinely not his usual cynical smirk. _"I hope you learn your lesson buddy," _

"You could at least warned me before drop a Bridget on me." Taiki shivered. The whole room were shock that Hitsugi little "sister" turn off to be her younger brother. "You looked kind feminine, Akira-kun." Haruki spoken.

"Whoa I didn't know we have an otonnako in our amidst." Nio was genuinely surprise as everyone else.

"You're more girly than Azuma over there," Otoya interjecting herself in the conversation causing Tokaku to protest.

"Sis they were fooled by my clothing and that guy was freak out after revealing my gender." Akira smiled. "I'm into crossplay and trap characters," Akira bow while holding his skirt at the sides. "I visiting sis for the summer she want joining your club but her sense of direction is awful even I download the school map onto her Apple phone."

"Akira you shouldn't rubbing in," Hitsugi was grumbling. "Yeah, yeah he's visiting me and he asked me to taking him here he want coming over to our college and try going here. He staying until the end of August so be kind to him or face my wraith." Hitsugi was threatening everyone.

"Geez sis I take care of myself I have a third degree black belt in karate." Ken understandingly would be amazing Akira was some kind of character. _"Seriously he's like some ridiculous character out of fiction."_ Ken thought he life starting resembling anime that so scary for him.

Everybody left from the room, Chitaru had caught up Hitsugi to order apologize for her behavior. "Kirigaya-san my behavior isn't excusable or tolerated I guess we're start at the wrong foot," Chitaru offered her hand and Hitsugi slapping it away.

"Get the hell away from me you crazy lolicon! I don't care you like cute things but I'm not some toy to play with," Hitsugi left in a huff and Chitaru knew that she have gain some trust with the smaller woman.

Haruki headed back to her home after the club adjourn for the day when she spotted Isuke in front of her. "Isuke-sama? You weren't there today what gives? There two more people joined today and one of them little brother fooling us with his looks and Momokino was squirming after finding out." Haruki recalling today's event.

"Haruki get in the limo now!" Isuke demanded her. Haruki was confuse since Isuke didn't explain why she needed enter the limo. "Okay slave I had do the hard way," Isuke grabbed and Isuke dragged Haruki into the limousine while Haruki futilely protesting.

"Isuke-sama what the hell! You're acting very strange today and unreasonable I might add." They were in the limousine Haruki can't make head or tail about Isuke's bizarre behavior. Isuke was silent for a moment before began to speak.

"I'm taking you to see both mama and papa today at my home so be on your behavior," Isuke spoke without her usual cockiness.

They rode to large mansion Haruki figure would cost a bundle to built. They step out from the limo and head to the door where an older gentleman awaiting them. "Ah Ojousama I never expect you bringing company over here that unusual for you," The butler speak and Haruki was wondered if Isuke have any friends growing up.

"Jouji-san it Isuke-sama for your information I'm bringing my girlfriend to meet them today I need to discuss something," Both the butler and Haruki were shocked and perplexed by the turn of event.

"I'm her what?!" Haruki shouted and Isuke didn't say anything. "Master Eisuke, Master Kenji are in the dinner room at this moment." The butler gave way and Haruki is truly confuse what making Isuke tick.

"Just play along, Haruki I need to convince them that I'm with someone else so please be my pretend girlfriend just today," Isuke gave Haruki puppy eyes and Haruki really confuse what Isuke really is. _"She's some kind of character? It doesn't fit her imagine at all," _Haruki realized what she had thought she shivered that she understand she really stop needing be around both Ken and Taiki._ "Seriously me and Kuga-san needed escape from that insane asylum,"_ Somewhere out there Nio sneeze and she thought she caught a summer cold.

They entered the spacious room where Eisuke is at the end of the table reading a newspaper with his glasses on and his partner currently reviewing the boardroom proposals. "Hi mama, papa!" Isuke came around the table and Eisuke stop he was doing to hug his adoptive daughter seeing the scene Haruki felt have some warmth and reminding herself of her own family. _"Isuke's parents seems okay," _Haruki smile.

"Sagae-san Iuske had been talking about you a lot recently that you're part of the anime club she's in? I wanting her making some friends since she now twenty-one and she can't afford to stay with us forever she have live on her own sometime. She had endured people shunned us and making degrading comments behind our backs we're gay men raising a girl and our family are unconventional as is," Eisuke talked.

Haruki knew there are people out there won't accept homosexuals in general due the fact they think they're degenerates wanting perverse the status quo.

"Mama, papa me and Haruki are dating now since last month we met at the MagRena Event." Eisuke drop his newspaper and Kenji had a worry look. "Eisuke I'm worry we're rubbing off on Isuke we had been fighting proving that she isn't turning out be a lesbian because we are homosexuals," Kenji rubbed his head and Eisuke frown. Haruki felt the room temperature drop and the atmosphere became uncomfortable.

"Um Inukai-san don't worry she's okay I take care of her," Haruki was laughing nervously hoping lighten up the mood but Eisuke isn't buying the joke.

"I set up an arrange marriage between one of my business partner's son and her. I understanding for your concerns but I'm realist knowing that gay people can't reproduce since it biological impossible and Isuke is a heir so some point we need grandchildren to carry out our legacy." Eisuke is hating it but he have be pragmatic for securing her future.

"But mama I love Haruki and she's mean everything for me," She tighten her grip on her arm. "You and papa overcoming everything you're a successful businessman and papa is the head of the board of our school," Isuke was pleasing and Haruki never saw Isuke this desperate.

"True we overcame prejudice and homophobia but also cost our families support and years of suffering that Isuke unfortunately took the burnt of it," Eisuke knew Isuke can be stubborn sometimes. "I give you one week prove your relationship to Sagae-san be genuine I'll release you from your engagement." Eisuke sighed that he's worry that Isuke never outgrow her childish ways and clinging to a false reality will hurting her at the end.

"Haruki let's go to my room," Isuke was batting her eyelashes at Haruki. Haruki found herself in a situation that more confusing since she's pretend be Isuke's girlfriend for a week or else she never be free from her engagement.

They went to her room upstairs where room cover wall-to-wall Magical Princess Rena and other magical girls merchandise. Isuke had poster of Sailor Moon on her wall with large wall scroll of the Magica Quintet from Puella Magi Madoka Magica next to it. Also there a Pretty Cure poster over her bed. _"Jeez this what a female otaku room looks like," _Haruki either was very impress or very frighten by Isuke showing her fandom.

"Haruki I only doing this since mama marrying me to some guy I don't even know about or I don't care. Haruki you still promise me you won't tell about my secret, huh? You really promise me?" Isuke's face was twisted briefly that Haruki found horrifying.

"I never told anyone about you being an otaku or outing you, Isuke. Only the anime club know about it," Haruki was affirming.

While Haruki was scanning the room, Isuke took one of her Blu-ray DVD off the shelf putting in her PlayStation 4 and starting watching her program. "Haruki come over here next to me I want some company," Isuke asked nicely.

Haruki was hesitated sitting next to Isuke she can't get the use being Isuke's fake girlfriend. _"What the point I should know by now that Isuke somewhat unpredictable," _Haruki sighed that she had no choice in the matter.

They watched all three Madoka Magica movies together even Isuke quoting Homura's Ai yo from the Rebellion Movie. Haruki had found Isuke being enthusiastic watching the movies was turning her on. Haruki stopped and think what she had thought. _"Isuke is pretty sexy and cute in her own way,"_ Haruki found Isuke's otaku side pretty endearing and sometime she driving her crazy with her contrary personality.

Haruki looked at the digital clock and it was pass eleven o'clock at night her family may worry about her. "Isuke I have call my family telling them I'll be home late." Haruki is dialing her cell phone, Isuke stopped her.

"Haruki you're staying with me tonight tell them you're staying with a friend." Isuke yank the cell phone from Haruki.

"Isuke! I don't want worry Fuyuka even I'm an adult I still responsible for my siblings." Haruki yelled at Isuke.

"Remember we had do girlfriend stuff together even sharing a bed," Isuke don't like it as Haruki but she needing convince her parents that she genuinely love Haruki. "Mama gave us one week to change his mind or I have marry that guy." Isuke was unhappy force upon marrying someone she don't know that well.

Haruki was in a dilemma since she wanting know Isuke well and she was struck in this predicament because of her. "Isuke why you told your parents we're in a relationship? I can't understand you sometimes, Inukai Isuke what is the real you?" Haruki hadn't unravel this mystery of Isuke.

"Haruki you can't understand me because sometime I'm fooling myself that I tried appease everyone." Isuke was silent.

"Isuke I don't have any sleep wear you could lend me some of yours?" Haruki found out that Isuke went to the bathroom next to her room and taking a shower. Haruki thought everything had gone awful today that she was trap in this scheme of Isuke. A part of her was secretly enjoying this since she's with Isuke and don't mind being her fake girlfriend. She decided to take her clothes off and being in her bra and boy shorts.

"_This is very embarrassing she don't have anything in my size in her draws,"_ Haruki was contemplating that she gone agape she saw Isuke wearing a see-trough teddy not wearing a bra and some silk panties.

"What the hell you're looking at Haruki?" This snap Haruki from la-la land and felt a few degree warmer.

"Um Isuke why you're not wearing any bra?" Haruki inwardly silently chanting a Buddhist pray hoping she survive tonight. Isuke stood with both of her arms holding her waist while her very large breasts are jiggling causing Haruki be mesmerized.

"Haruki!" Haruki woke up from her trance and realizing she's drooling like a dog._ "Oh man I can't survive tonight,"_ Her ordeal is just starting.

Both Haruki and Isuke were in bed, Haruki was in her right as Isuke was sleeping with a sleep mask on but her large tract of land are pressing against Haruki's back that Haruki was wishing that Isuke had smaller breasts. _"Kami-sama please making me sleep," _Haruki was glad that she isn't a guy or a futa she will ending nosebleed like some protagonist in ecchi-fuel harem anime.

Haruki was wishing that she have some bamboo stick want repeating whacking herself on her head for having some impure thoughts about Isuke as she keep pressing on her back and Haruki was at her last tread of sanity silently praying any gods from Shinto to the Christian God making the night go faster.

When morning arrive Haruki was happy she had endured torture from Isuke's monstrous breasts they keep whacking against her back. "Haruki you looked like hell," Isuke yawn and Haruki scramble toward the bathroom washing herself like some purify ritual.

Isuke joined her parents in the dinner room for breakfast with Haruki behind her. Mama, papa you did sleep well?" She ask.

"I see you and Sagae-san slept well last night." Eisuke turn serious. "Isuke I sure you're truly serious about you and Sagae? It your choice being someone you love but you two still have six days left." Eisuke was hope that Isuke will listen to reason.

"Mama I'm serious about my future with Haruki and you should understand you have been with papa over twenty years now and as a commitment couple you show a positive example for me to emulate." Isuke isn't backing down and Eisuke knew that Iuske earnest with her words.

"I trust you, my daughter for now." Breakfast both tense and silence between father and daughter Haruki but can't help that Isuke's relationship with her foster parents are getting strain even Eisuke did raise some valid points since homosexual people are not being accepting everywhere in spite the gains they made over the past twenty years and Eisuke knowing that Isuke have to come some conclusion about world.

A few days past Isuke was ignoring Haruki and Haruki don't like that Isuke is avoiding her. Haruki was struck in another by Iuske making and she's blaming her for it. Honestly Haruki was wanting a real relationship with Isuke but she can't overcoming the wall that separate Isuke's dual selves Haruki thought she could took up psychology in stead. The pink-haired woman frustrated her to no end and Haruki was tired playing mind games with Isuke today she'll confront her in the clubroom.

Isuke was by herself and it was the perfect opportunity for Haruki to talk about the current state of their relationship or lack of.

"Isuke we need to talk since you had avoided me for last two days in row." Haruki was angry and hurt. Isuke was too busy reading her manga that Haruki yanking the manga away and Isuke was surprise.

"Haruki what the hell you did that! I haven't finish yet." Isuke found Haruki glaring her hatefully.

"Why you always wrap me around your finger? Why you always pulling that nasty and nice routine on me? Why Iuske just being yourself I hated you pretending you aren't. Stop acting like a freaking tsundere godammit!" Haruki was wanting pulling her hair.

Isuke stared Haruki about a minute before reply back. Wait what! Haruki what you're spewing?" Isuke thought a minute then it had struck her. "Oh yeah about my engagement? Mama had broke it off after explained to him I can't marrying someone without knowing them and also I told him we're pretending be girlfriends I was making a point as you don't have to being my fake girlfriend anymore," Isuke nonchalantly explain everything to Haruki that she found her eye twitching.

Haruki was laughing hysterically knowing that the universe pull the greatest Punk! stunt on her. "Seriously Isuke I could avoid all of this? Meaning for last three days I was piss at you and need to define about our relationship. Oh man I bet the president asking you pull off a prank on me. Isuke was worry for Haruki's mental state.

"Haruki your brain is broken?" Isuke was truly worry about Haruki. "I think you need seeing a doctor or something." Isuke about take Haruki outside the anime gods decide pulling off one of the anime tropes as Haruki's left foot caught by the chair leg, trip over and fell on top of Isuke.

Haruki came to she found Isuke below her but she also noticed that both of her hands were on Isukke's breasts as she was erotically embarrass and blushing. "Oh I'm so sorry, Isuke." Haruki was attempted getting up but her right knee accidently grinding Isuke's groin area causing her making cute erotic sounds and having her panties exposed. Haruki was hoping that no one came in yet but like other anime tropes Mahiru was the first one notice them, then Ken and Taiki, Chitaru, Hitsugi, and finally Haru, Tokaku, and Shiena were the last one entering the room.

"Oh this is a lucky subae?" Mahiru was surprise that they attempt this stunt in the room.

"Sagae-san, Inukai-san? You are performing a girl-on-girl action? I wanting taking picture of this. Taiki about whip out his phone to take pictures of Haruki and Isuke's embarrassment, Ken punched him on the back of his head and Tokaku Falcon Punch him on the stomach out of reflex causing Taiki double in pain.

"Hmm I could try a yuri doujinshi for the winter Comiket." Shiena was pondering.

"Haruki-san and Inukai-san could make a lovely couple," Haru was in one of her delusion and Tokaku needed snap her out of it.

"It kind indecent doing in the clubroom," Chitaru was blushing profusely.

Hitsugi was staring at Haruki evilly and longly looking at Isuke before turn her heels back to the doorway.

"Guys this wasn't as you think it just an accident." Haruki knowing she dug herself hole she can't escape from. _"It can be even worse?" _Unfortunately for Haruki Murphy's Law Code is effect and Eisuke and Kenji came around with Nio.

"Mama and papa! I not expected you being here," Isuke felt humiliate for her parents showing up and Nio fueling the flames.

"Oh you're practicing some yuri action for next month's Comiket?" Nio was teasing them. Eisuke had an unreadable expression and Kenji felt disappointed at Isuke. Haruki was wanting bury herself somewhere from the humiliation that she and Isuke had experience.

Author's Note: Hi folks this is the next installment of Pretty in Pink. The chapter actually a continuation of Event Love since it feels another story onto itself it kind fun writing comedy a bit because the last chapter was a downer. I like thank my wonderful readers and reviewers for following this story you guys are the best. I will see you next time.


End file.
